Catch me if you can
by Lalena87
Summary: Ginny und Blaise haben eine eher ungewöhnliche Begegenung in den Kerkern. Obwohl Ginny versucht, diese zu verdrängen, ist Blaises Jagdsinn geweckt.
1. Chapter 1

_Hallihallo_

_So, eine spontane Idee von mir. Die Charaktere sind wahrscheinlich ziemlich OOC, aber ich mag das Pairing so gerne ;) _

_Die Personen sind natürlich JKR, mir gehört nur die Idee zum Plot :)_

_Ich würde mich über viele Kommis freuen! Weiß selbst nicht, ob ich die Story weiter ausbauen soll? _

_Liebe Grüße!_

_Lalena _

**

* * *

**

Ginny ächzte. Vorsichtig stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Der Hocker unter ihren Füßen wankte Unheil verkündend.

Langsam streckte sie einen Arm aus, während sie sich mit dem Anderen an einem Regalbrett festhielt. Nur noch wenige Millimeter trennten ihre Fingerspitzen von dem kleinen Fläschchen, das ihr nun schon seit zwei Wochen Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

Sie bildete sich ein, ihre Knochen knacken zu hören, als sie es mit einer letzten Anstrengung zu fassen bekam.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Sie starrte auf die Flasche, in der sich eine grün leuchtende Flüssigkeit befand, die ununterbrochen durcheinander wirbelte.

Das Gefühl des Triumphes durchströmte ihren Körper.

Sie war in Snapes Labor eingebrochen und hatte sich den Trank der „Jungen Liebe" besorgt. Will würde Augen machen.

Ein leises Räuspern ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an und langsam drehte sie sich um, das Fläschchen hinter ihrem Rücken versteckend.

Im Türrahmen zur Vorratskammer lehnte eine dunkle Gestalt.

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ein Bein lässig angewinkelt, starrte er sie an.

Ein boshaftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Weasley…", zischte er.

Ginny hatte sich von ihrem ersten Schock erholt. Es war nicht Snape. Langsam lies sie ihre angehaltene Luft entweichen. Sie entspannte sich etwas.

In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken.

Was sollte sie nur tun.

Wie kam sie da wieder raus?

„Zabini.", sagte sie ganz ruhig.

Verdammter Mist! Warum ausgerechnet Blaise Zabini? Warum nicht Hermine? Die war doch auch Schulsprecherin und soweit Ginny wusste heute Nacht als Aufsicht im Schloss unterwegs.

Aber Zabini? Ein Slytherin! Wie konnte sie ihn nur überreden, sie nicht zu verpfeifen?

„Was tust du hier, Weasley?" fragte er amüsiert.

Blaise machte es Spaß, die Gedanken des süßen Rotschopfes in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Im ersten Moment war sie unübersehbar panisch gewesen.

Mittlerweile suchte sie nach einem Ausweg.

Er lächelte leicht.

Er hatte sie schon seit ungefähr 5 Minuten beobachtet, ohne, dass sie es gemerkt hatte. Er hatte sich wirklich beherrschen müssen, als sie sich nach dem Trank gestreckt hatte und ihr Schuloverall ihr über die Hüften gerutscht war und er ebenfalls einen unvergesslichen Blick auf ihre Beine werfen konnte.

Er musste zugeben, dass sie ein echter Leckerbissen war.

Dass sie in Gryffindor war… na ja… Man muss in gewissen Situationen eben auch mal eine Auge zu drücken können.

Ginny wurde langsam wütend. Warum musste ihr so was passieren?

Und wie er auf diese arrogante Art auf sie hinab blickte!

(Was tatsächlich eine Kunst war, schließlich stand sie immer noch auf dem Hocker und war so doch etwas größer als er. )

„Mir mein Näschen pudern, Schlaumeier! Nach was sieht's denn aus?", entgegnete sie schnippisch.

Blaise stieß sich von dem Türrahmen ab und trat langsam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Dann folgst du mir jetzt wohl besser zu Snape, kleine Weasley!" Er grinste sie boshaft an. Ginny knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Niemals.", zischte sie.

Ihre Augen überflogen rasch den Raum und ihre Situation. Nach war er etwas entfernt von ihr, aber reichte ihr das um irgendwie an ihm vorbeizukommen? Konnte sie ihn irgendwie ablenken.

Blaise lachte leise auf. „Denk nicht mal dran. Ich bin sowieso schneller als du.", spottete er. Ginny schnaubte.

Hatte sie den gar keine Chance?

Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee.

Blaise Zabini.

Der unumstrittene Weiberheld von Slytherin. Natürlich hatte auch Ginny ihn schon aus der Entfernung beobachtet, aber niemals wirklich viele Gedanken an ihn verschwendet. Schließlich war sie immer noch eine Gryffindor!

Aber es sprach sich natürlich so einiges rum. Es heißt Blaise würde es niemals verpassen einen weiteren Namen auf seine Liste von weiblichen Eroberungen setzten zu können.

Sie fing mit ihren Augen die seinen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dich davon zu überzeugen, von meiner Strafe abzusehen?", fragte sie leise. Er konnte sie unmöglich missverstehen.

Blaise zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte das kleine Weasley Mädchen gnadenlos unterschätzt. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Ein hinterlistiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen an.

„Was hast du denn anzubieten?", fragte er anzüglich.

Ginny stieg langsam von dem kleinen Hocker, auf dem sie immer noch gestanden war. Mit einer raschen Bewegen, die Blaise trotzdem wahrnahm, steckte sie den Trank in ihren kleinen Beutel an ihrem Gürtel.

Sie näherte sich ihm, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand.

Sie musste aufblicken, um den Blickkontakt mit ihm nicht zu verlieren.

Sie hob ihre Hand und fuhr sanft mit ihrem Daumen über seine weiche Unterlippe.

Ginny merkte, wie er leicht erschauerte.

Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Du versprichst mir, mich nicht zu verpfeifen und ich schenke dir einen Kuss." Blaise überredete seine Hände, dort zu bleiben wo sie waren, obwohl sie jetzt viel lieber dieses duftende, verführerische Mädchen umfassen und an ihn ziehen wollten.

„Nur ein Kuss? Meinst du wirklich das genügt für mein Schweigen?", wieder wanderte eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Ginny grinste. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schulter. Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen seinem Mund. Sie schloss die Augen.

Sanft legten sich ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sie von zwei starken Armen umfasst und an den Körper vor ihr gezogen wurde.

In der nächsten Sekunde hatte Blaise die Führung übernommen. Er presste seine Lippen hungrig auf die Ihren und fuhr mit seiner einen Hand über ihre Hüfte und ihre Taille entlang, während seine andere Hand sich in ihrem langen Haar vergrub.

Ginny stöhne unwillkürlich auf und Blaise nutzte dies um mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund einzudringen.

Auf sein Drängen hin antwortete sie ihm mit ihrer Zunge und krallte ihre Hände tiefer in seine Schulter.

Ginny konnte es nicht fassen. Es gehörte verboten, das jemand so gut küssen konnte!

Sie hatte das Gefühl gleich ohnmächtig zu werden. Sie war froh, dass er sie festhielt, sonst würde sie, so war sie sich sicher, schon längst am Boden liegen.

Blaise konnte nicht genug von ihr kriegen. Er wollte sie überall anfassen und am liebsten überall gleichzeitig.

Ihre Art, seinen Kuss zu erwidern war einerseits unschuldig vorsichtig und andererseits unglaublich aufreizend.

Langsam fuhr er mit seiner rechten Hand an ihrer Hüften entlang, über den Rücken und blieb auf ihrem Po liegen. Sanft streichelte er sie dort und versprach sich, diese wunderbaren Rundungen eines Tages genauer zu erkunden.

Ginny stöhnte wieder auf und ihre Hand fuhr in sein Haar. Blaise bekam langsam das Gefühl, bald ein „kleines" Problem zu haben.

Er zog seine Hand wieder aus ihrem Haare und fuhr langsam unter ihren Overall. Fast hatte er sein vorerstes Ziel erreicht, als Ginny klar wurde, was er gerade mit ihr vorhatte.

Sie riss die Augen auf und beendete den Kuss. Sie stemmte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust und schob ihn von sich weg.

Blaise überlegte für einen Sekundenbruchteil, sie einfach wieder an sich zu ziehen. Er rechnete nicht mit großen Schwierigkeiten, sie war einfach zu klein und schwach.

Ginny schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Sie konnte noch immer keinen wirklich klaren Gedanken fassen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sie sich um und rannte aus der Vorratskammer.

Blaise blickte ihr hinterher. Sicherlich hätte er sie noch einholen können, doch er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum er es nicht getan hatte.

Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, während er sich wieder auf den Weg aus den Kerkern machte, um seinen Rundgang fortzusetzen.

Wer hätte das gedacht?

Die kleine Weasley bestach einen Slytherin mit einem Kuss, um einer Strafe zu entgehen.

Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er von ihr wusste. Von ihren Freunden wurde sie, so viel er wusste, Ginny genannt, aber ihren vollen Namen kannte er nicht.

Sie war nur eine Jahrgangsstufe unter ihm, aber durchaus auch unter den Siebtklässlern bekannt. Adrian Pucey hatte sie mal erwähnt, soweit er sich erinnern konnte.

Er würde den guten Adrian bald mal ein wenig ausquetschen.

Ginny erreichte nur wenige Minuten später den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie ging in ihren Schlafraum und legte sich ins Bett.

Oh mein Gott.

Sie hatte mit Blaise Zabini rumgeknutscht.

Und es hatte ihr auch noch gefallen!

Sie hatte erst einmal etwas mit einem Slytherin gehabt, das war Adrian Pucey. Er war zwar ganz süß gewesen, aber eben ein typischer Slytherin.

Aber Blaise Zabini?

Der beste Freund von Draco Malfoy?

Ginny schloss die Augen. Wenn sie ihn nicht im letzten Moment noch gestoppt hätte, wer weiß, was noch passiert wäre?

Und sie musste zugeben, so entsetzt, wie sie eigentlich hätte sein sollen, war sie über diesen Gedanken gar nicht.

Schlecht, Ginny!

Schlecht, schlecht schlecht!

Arrgh!


	2. Chapter 2

_Huhu ih Lieben!_

_DANKE, für die Reviewes! Ich hoffe ihr mögt das neue Kapitel, ich mag es irgendwie sogar ganz gerne _

_Freue mich schon auf weitere Meinungen!_

_Viele liebe Grüße_

_lalena _

Kapitel 2

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung warf Ginny das zusammengefaltete Pergament quer durch den Klassenraum. Es landete zum Glück direkt neben Will, an den es auch bestimmt war. Der Junge hatte die Bewegung neben sich wahrgenommen und drehte sich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu Ginny um, die aber schon wieder ihre typische Zaubereigeschichte-Haltung angenommen hatte: Die Arme über Kreuz auf dem Tisch, den Kopf auf den Armen. Sanft schlafend.

Will hob den Zettel schnell auf und entfaltete ihn

_Ich hab's! War kein Problem. Das nennst du eine Herausforderung?_

_G. _

Will musste grinsen.

Ginny hatte es tatsächlich getan?

Sie war in Snape's Vorratszimmer eingebrochen?

Er musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Will kannte Ginny schon sehr lange, doch sie schaffte es immer wieder, ihn zu überraschen. Es war nur eine lächerliche Wette gewesen, die noch dazu unter Alkoholeinfluss zustande gekommen war.

Sie hatte laut getönt, nicht mal vor Snape Angst zu haben. Daraufhin hatte Will sie herausgefordert. Er hatte behauptet, sie würde es sich nicht trauen, nachts in Snapes Vorratsraum einzubrechen und einen Trank daraus zu stehlen.

Nunja, sie hatte es offensichtlich doch getan.

Er würde später mit ihr darüber reden.

Jetzt widmete er sich wieder seiner Unterrichtsbeschäftigung. Er hatte festgestellt, dass sich die Sohle seiner Schuhe langsam ablöste und er hatte keine Zeit, sich neue Schuhe zu kaufen, das musste bis zum nächsten Hogsmead Wochenende warten.

Schon während dem ganzen ersten Teil der Doppelstunde in Zaubereigeschichte hatte er einen Klebe-Zauber nach dem anderen an seinen Schuhen ausprobiert.

In der ersten Reihe spielten zwei Hufflepuffs gerade Zauberschach, als Wills Schuhe Feuer fingen.

Er sprang panisch schreiend auf.

Einer der Hufflepuffs wischte vor Schreck das Spielbrett vom Tisch, während Ginny von dem Schrei aufgewacht, zusammenzuckte und von ihrem Stuhl rutschte und polternd zu Boden fiel.

Professor Binns hob den Kopf um sich nach der Quelle des plötzlichen Lärms umzuschauen. „Mr. Stukker, warum hüpfen sie durch meinen Klassenraum?", fragte er gedehnt.

„Mein Schuh brennt!" jaulte William auf.

„Feuer und Flamme für den Unterricht", murmelte Ginny leise, während sie, sich ihr Hinterteil reibend, wieder aufrappelte.

Wohl aber nicht leise genug.

Hätte Professor Binns Gefallen an ausdrucksvollem Mienenspiel gehabt, so hätte er jetzt sicherlich eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und skeptisch geschaut. Da er aber wohl über die Jahre hinweg vergessen hatte, dass man Worte mit Mimik unterstützen konnte, sagte er einfach nur. „Mr. Stukker, Mrs. Weasley melden sie sich heute nach dem Abendessen bei ihrer Hauslehrerin, um sich ihre Strafarbeit abzuholen."

Mit diesen Worten blickte er wieder zurück in sein Buch und begann einen neuen Monolog.

Ginny schaute ihn entsetzt an.

Will stand ebenso geschockt da und blickte Professor Binns mit offenem Mund an.

Sein Schuh brannte immer noch leicht, aber er war zu entgeistert, um sich darum zu kümmern.

Professor Binns verteilte Strafarbeiten?

Ginny glaubte, sie waren wohl die ersten, die von dem Geist eine Strafarbeit erhalten hatten. Wenn sie das Fred und George erzählen würde, würden die beiden wahrscheinlich sogar noch neidisch sein, da sie nie eine Strafarbeit von Prof. Binns bekommen hatten.

Als Ginny sich wieder gefangen hatte, richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf Will und murmelte „Aguamenti" und ein kleiner Wasserstrahl aus ihrem Zauberstab löschte Wills Schuhe.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte Ginny damit, sich gezwungener Maßen wach zu halten, schließlich wollte sie nicht noch einmal auf dem Boden landen.

Nach dem Unterricht eilte Will ihr auf dem Gang hinterher. „Du hast es tatsächlich getan?" fragte er, während er lässig einen Arm um sie legte.

Ginny grinste ihn überheblich an. „Natürlich habe ich es gemacht. War überhaupt kein Problem."

Will grinste ebenfalls. „Ist ja schon gut, ich glaube dir ja, dass du unheimlich mutig bist." Ginny nickte energisch, bedachte ihn dann aber mit einem leicht wütenden Blick. „Wegen dir hab ich jetzt Nachsitzen! Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, solch einen Lärm zu machen, während andere Leute in Ruhe schlafen wollen?"

Will zuckte mit den Schultern und stoppte, während er sie festhielt, sodass sie auch stehen bleiben musste. Er streckte seinen Fuß aus und zum Vorschein kam ein ziemlich schwarzer Turnschuh, der an einer Seite jetzt durch das Feuer ein Loch hatte.

Ginny musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Jetzt brauchst du wohl doch neue Schuhe!"

Will stöhnte auf, während die beiden ihren Weg in die Kerker fortsetzten.

„Ich hasse das. Kommst du am nächsten Hogsmead Wochenende mit und hilfst mir? Ich hasse Schuhe kaufen!"

Ginny lachte „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich genauso wenig gerne Schuhe kaufen geh. Stell dich nicht an wie ein Baby, ein paar neue Turnschuhe wirst du schon finden. Erzähl mir lieber, wie ich jetzt ne Doppelstunde Snape aushalten soll!"

„Hast du Angst, dass er bemerkt hat, dass letzte Nacht jemand bei ihm eingebrochen ist? Hast du Spuren hinterlassen?"

„Psst! Bist du bescheuert! Nicht so laut!", fuhr Ginny ihn an. „Natürlich nicht. Aber wer mag schon Zaubertränke. Ich jedenfalls nicht."

„Vielleicht solltest du Snape verführen, dann wäre er vielleicht netter zu dir." Grinste Will gerade, als sie den Raum betraten.

Ginny zuckte zusammen. Sie war sich sicher, das Will sich dabei nichts gedacht hatte, doch ihr schoss gleich wieder das Bild eines gewissen schwarzhaarigen Slytherins in den Kopf.

Oh Gott, das hatte sie schon fast geschafft zu verdrängen.

Obwohl, Schwachsinn!

Eigentlich dachte sie dauernd daran.

Zum Glück war sie ihm heute noch nicht begegnet. Das Frühstück hatte sie ausfallen lassen, weil sie total verschlafen hatte und beim Mittagessen war er nicht da gewesen, soweit sie das zufällig mitbekommen hatte.

Nicht etwa, dass sie sich nach ihm umgesehen hätte, oder so. Aber sie hatte es eben zufällig gemerkt.

Will hatte ihre nachdenkliche Miene nicht bemerkt, er war schon auf seinen Platz gegangen. Seufzend ließ sich Ginny auf ihren Stuhl neben Tina fallen. „Hey Tina!", murmelte sie. „Hi Ginny, bereit für zwei weitere Stunden des Grauens?", grinste diese gezwungen.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und packte ihr Zaubertrankbuch aus.

Beim Abendessen setzten sich Will und Ginny zu Hermine, Ron und Harry.

Als sie die große Halle betreten hatten, hatte Ginny zufällig (!) gemerkt, das Blaise auch da war.

Ginny schenkte sich ein Glas Orangensaft ein. (Ich finde die Vorstellung, Kürbissaft zu trinken, total eklig! Ich mag keine Kürbisse! Keine Kürbissuppe! Und Kürbissaft stelle ich mir auch ziemlich eklig vor. Außerdem muss es in Hogwarts doch auch noch was anderes außer Kürbissaft geben!)

Sie hörte den drei ältern mit halbem Ohr zu, wie sie über die Prüfungen diskutierten, die sie am Ende des Jahres schreiben mussten. Es war gerade Frühling und es waren nur noch wenige Monate bis dahin.

Plötzlich verstummten die drei, was Ginny aber überhaupt nicht auffiel, bis sie eine strenge Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Mr. Stukker, Mrs. Weasley. Professor Binns hat mir gesagt, dass sie eine Strafarbeit zu erwarten haben?"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte Ginny entsetzt an. Harry und Ron mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen, während Will und Ginny sich langsam umdrehten.

Ginny lächelte Professor McGonagall unschuldig an. „Öhm... ja. Was sollen wir denn machen, Professor?", fragte sie.

„Sie, Mrs. Weasley erwarte ich heute Abend in meinem Büro, dann werden wir eine passende Aufgabe für sie finden. Sie, Mr. Stukker, treffen heute Abend um 20 Uhr Hagrid auf den Ländereien. Er wird sich um ihre Strafarbeit kümmern."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich schon wieder um und gab den Blick auf die anderen Tische frei.

Ginnys Augen kreuzten in diesem Moment zufällig die von Blaise, der sie aus der Entfernung beobachtete. Sie sah, wie er fragend eine Augenbraue hochzog.

Als Antwort streckte sie ihm einfach die Zunge raus und drehte sich wieder um. Sie wusste, dass sie sich kindisch verhielt, aber sie konnte selbst nicht erklären, was sie gerade dazu bewogen hatte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, der Slytherin hätte sich über sie lustig gemacht.

Blaise hatte beobachtet, wie sich McGonagall dem Gryffindortisch genähert hatte und mit Ginny gesprochen hatte.

Was hatte sie nur nun schon wieder ausgefressen?

Als sie ihm die Zunge rausgestreckt hatte, musste er amüsiert grinsen.

Er fragte sich, ob sie dazu bereit wäre, ihr nächtliches Abenteuer zu wiederholen.

Seine Augen suchten den Slytherin Tisch kurz ab. Nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt saß Adrian Pucey.

„Hey, Adrian! Kann ich nach dem Essen kurz mit dir reden?", rief Blaise zu ihm herüber. Adrian hob den Kopf und nickte ihm dann bejahend zu.

Draco Malfoy, der neben Blaise saß, schaute erstaunt auf.

„Was willst du denn von Pucey?"

„Informationen.", grinste Blaise verschlagen.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und schaute seinen Freund interessiert an. „So? Worüber?" Blaise grinste. „Ein Mädchen.", murmelte er, während er immer noch Ginny's Rücken beobachte.

Draco folgte seinem Blick. „Die Weaslette?" Er schaute seinen langjährigen Freund entsetzt an. „Diese Schlammblutfreundin?"

Blaise nickte abwesend. „Aber eine äußerst attraktive!", fügte er hinzu.

Draco's Augen wanderten wieder zum Gryffindortisch und er beobachtete Ginny, wie sie gerade aufstand und mit Will zusammen die Halle verließ. Er musste zugeben, dass sein Freund recht hatte, aber es gab noch mehr schöne Mädchen in Hogwarts.

„Aber warum sie? Linda, aus Slytherin ist total scharf auf dich, aber du lässt sie dauernd abblitzen. Und nun sei mal ehrlich, Linda ist verdammt sexy!"

Der schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, Linda ist ziemlich sexy, aber hast du dich mal mit ihr unterhalten?", er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe schon interessantere Gespräche mit meinem besten Stück geführt."

Draco grinste hämisch. „Du sprichst mit ihm?"

„Du weiß was ich meine.", murmelte Blaise entnervt.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. „Ich geh schon mal. Bis später!"

Blaise nickte abwesend und stand ebenfalls auf. Vor der Eingangshalle stand schon Adrian und wartete auf ihn.

„Was gibt's, Blaise?", fragte er.

„Es geht um ein Mädchen, komm mal mit." Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Sie setzten sich in zwei Sessel, die etwas abseits standen. „Um wen geht es?", fragte Adrian.

„Ginny Weasley.", antwortete Blaise und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion des anderen. Dieser sah ihn erstaunt an und runzelte die Stirn. „Was willst du wissen?"

„Du hattest doch mal was mit ihr, oder?"

„Hmm, ja, letztes Jahr, um den Weihnachtsball rum."

„Wie ist sie so?"

Adrian grinste. „Hast Interesse an ihr? Für eine Gryffindor hat sie ganz schön Feuer unterm Hintern. Die kann einem ganz schön einheizen, sag ich dir, aber wirklich rangelassen hat sie mich nicht." Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern.

Blaise lächelte ein wenig. „Nein? Wieso nicht?"

Adrian grinste. „Ich glaube, sie ist noch Jungfrau und sie will ihre Unschuld bestimmt nicht an einen Slytherin verlieren. Aber sie hat nichts dazu gesagt. Das ganze hat sich irgendwie verlaufen und ich habe eine andere nette Abwechslung gefunden.", grinste Adrian verschlagen.

Blaise wusste, dass er letztes Jahr auch was mit Pansy Parkinson gehabt hatte. Er nickte leicht. „Danke, Adrian. Mal sehen, wie ich sie aus ihrer Reserve locken kann."

„Viel Glück, Blaise! Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch mal was mit einem Slytherin anfängt.", mit diesen Worten stand er auf und gesellte sich zu einer kleinen Gruppe Slytherins, die gerade die nächste Hausparty planten.

Jungfrau, hmm? Blaise grinste hinterhältig. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Ginny ächzte, als sie den nächsten Pokal in die Hände nahm. Schon seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden polierte sie einen Pokal nach dem anderen.

Mc Gonagall hatte gemeint, wenn sie es heute Abend nicht schaffte, sollte sie am nächsten Abend weiter machen.

Ginny hatte aber nur noch eine Reihe vor sich und beschloss das Risiko, nach 22 Uhr noch auf den Gängen zu sein, einzugehen und ihre Arbeit jetzt zu beenden.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später den letzten Pokal wieder ins Regal stellte und sich erschöpft dagegen lehnte, war es bereits 23 Uhr.

Ginny hätte schon längst wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum sein sollen. Schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg durch die dunklen Gänge. Sie hatte nur noch wenige Meter vor sich, als ihr plötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt den Weg verstellte.

Ginny hielt den Atem an.

Blaise?

Doch dann bemerkt sie das blond-schimmernde Haar, ihres Gegenübers.

Malfoy!

„Na, was machst du denn noch so spät auf den Gängen, Weaslette?"

Ginny schnaubte. „Lass mich in Ruhe Malfoy! Verschwinde!"

Doch er stellte sich ihr wieder in den Weg und lies sie nicht vorbeigehen. „Ich bin Vertrauensschüler. Zwar kein Schulsprecher, wie Blaise, aber ich kann dir trotzdem Strafarbeiten aufgeben und Punkte abziehen." Er grinste höhnisch.

Ginny schrie innerlich auf.

Was wusste Malfoy von ihren gestrigen Eskapaden?

Hatte Blaise ihm davon erzählt?

„Ich habe meine Strafarbeit gerade abgesessen. McGonagal hat mich selbst so spät zurück geschickt, du hast also nichts gegen mich in der Hand, Malfoy."

Malfoy wurde von ihrer Selbstsicherheit etwas verunsichert. Auch er hatte mitbekommen, dass die alte Schreckschraube heute Abend mit der Weaslette und einem ihrer Freunde geredet hatte.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Diesmal hast du wohl noch Glück gehabt, aber wenn ich dich noch einmal erwische, mach dich auf was gefasst!" Er grinste höhnisch und verschwand wieder in den nächsten Korridor.

Ginny seufzte erleichtert auf. Sie war schon wieder von einem Slytherin erwischt worden. Ihr war jedoch in keinem Moment eingefallen, dasselbe mit Malfoy zu tun, wie sie es mit Blaise getan hatte.

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Dieser Kuss spukte ihr sowieso schon lange genug im Kopf herum.

Als Ginny den Gemeinschaftraum betrat, war er schon wie leergefegt. Das lag wohl daran, dass am nächsten Morgen wieder Unterricht sein würde.

Noch eine Stunde später lag Ginny wach in ihrem Bett und konnte schon wieder nicht einschlafen. Sie musste bald einen Weg finden, mit Blaise und diesem vermaledeitem Kuss abzuschließen, sonst würde sie in ihrem Leben wahrscheinlich nie wieder ruhig einschlafen können.

Ob es helfen würde, ihn noch einmal zu küssen?

Nein! Böser Gedanke! So was darf nicht noch mal passieren!

Warum eigentlich nicht? Meldete sich eine leise Stimme aus Ginnys Hinterkopf.

Sie stöhnte genervt auf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Während die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf immer noch miteinander stritten, schlief sie langsam unruhig ein.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallihallo_

_Danke für dei vielen tollen Kommentare! _

* * *

Kapitel 3 

„In den fadengleichen roten Auswüchsen der _Tarentula Giruna _steck große Magie. Sie dienen zur…"

Leider würde Blaise nicht mehr erfahren, wozu man die Auswüchse dieser Pflanze gebrauchen konnte.

Das Bild einer rothaarigen Gryffindor schob sich vor die Zeilen, die die Pflanze beschrieben. Er schloss seufzend die Augen.

Wie sollte er seine Abschlussprüfung in Kräuterkunde eigentlich bestehen, wenn er dauernd von den Gedanken an dieses Mädchen abgelenkt wurde. Entnervt schlug er das vor ihm liegende Buch zu.

Draco Malfoy, der ihm gegenüber saß, blickte erstaunt auf. „Was ist los, Blaise? Schon genug gelernt?"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab heute keinen Nerv dazu.", murmelte er nur.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Liegt es schon wieder in diesem Mädchen?"

Den ganzen Tag schon, hatte er gesehen, wie Blaise' Blicke der kleinen Weasley gefolgt waren, wann immer sie ihr begegnet waren. Draco konnte in gewisser Hinsicht verstehen, das Blaise Interesse an ihr hatte.

Und das, obwohl sie eine Weasley war.

Sie sah nicht übel aus und schien auch um einiges schneller denken und begreifen zu können, als ihr dumpfer Bruder, Ronald. Dennoch musste sich Draco eingestehen, dass er seinen Freund noch nie dermaßen abgelenkt erlebt hatte.

Blaise schloss kurz die Augen, nickte dann aber. „Himmel, Draco! Was zum Geier ist eigentlich mit mir los? Ich habe sie einmal geküsst und seitdem geht sie mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf!", er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

Draco legte seine Stirn in Falten. Blaise hatte ihm noch am Morgen von seinem nächtlichen Abenteuer mit dem Rotschopf erzählt.

„Vielleicht hat dir das Küssen nicht gereicht? Vielleicht solltest du sie einfach ins Bett zerren und damit dein Verlangen nach ihr befriedigen. Dann würde sie dich vielleicht auch gedanklich in Ruhe lassen?" Draco sprach nur aus Erfahrung. Mit tieferen Gefühlen kannte er sich nicht so aus. Wenn er Verlangen nach einem Mädchen hatte, was in der Tat nicht wirklich oft vorkam, da sich Draco nicht so viel aus körperlicher Nähe machte, stillte er dieses Verlangen und die Sache war für ihn damit erledigt. Liebe kannte er nicht. Somit ging er ganz automatisch davon aus, dass es Blaise genauso ging, wie ihm.

Blaise schien ernsthaft über seine Worte nachzudenken. „Ja, ich habe das Verlangen, sie ganz zu besitzen. Aber das ist irgendwie nicht alles. Ich würde sie auch nur gerne im Arm halten. So lange es geht! Und sie einfach fest an mich drücken, ohne sie jemals wieder loslassen zu müssen." Halb fragend und halb verzweifelt blickte er seinen Freund an. „Was ist nur los mit mir?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, Blaise. Aber ich finde immer noch, du solltest mit ihr ins Bett gehen, dann wird sich das ganze schon klären."

Blaise nickte gedankenverloren. Gerne hätte er seinem Freund verraten, dass er aus sicherer Quelle die Vermutung hegte, sie sei noch Jungfrau, aber würde das Dracos Meinung zu dem Thema ändern? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Blaise beschloss, sofort etwas zu tun. Mit einem raschen „Tschau" verabschiedete er sich von Draco, der beschlossen hatte noch weiter für Zaubertränke zu lernen. Damit verschwand er aus der Bibliothek.

Ginny saß mit Will zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Am Abend zuvor hatten sie kaum die Möglichkeit gehabt, miteinander zu reden, da Ginny ja ihre Strafarbeit absitzen musste und Will schon zu Bett gegangen war, als sie wieder in den Turm kam.

Nun hatten sich die beiden in eine etwas leerere Ecke verkrümelt.

„Du hast ihn also wirklich geklaut? Den Trank der „Jungen Liebe"?" Will schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

Ginny grinste und nickte. Sir zog eine kleine Flasche aus dem Beutel an ihrem Gürtel und hielt sie Will unter die Nase.

Will nickte beeindruckt. „Nicht schlecht, Gin, das muss ich dir lassen."

„Ist aber nichts, was ich unbedingt wiederholen müsste.", murmelte Ginny.

„Hey Will, Hi Ginny!", ertönte da auf einmal Rons Stimme hinter ihnen. Er und Harry setzten sich zu den beiden Freunden.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Ginny.

„Na wo wohl? In der Bibliothek!" Ron verdrehte die Augen.

Ginny grinste „Solltest du da nicht auch sein, Bruderherz? Schließlich schreibt ihr bald eure Abschlussprüfungen."

Ron verzog den Mund. „Erinner mich bloß nicht daran." Er klang wirklich verzweifelt.

Auch Harry machte einen ziemlich unglücklichen Eindruck beim Gedanke an die bevorstehenden Prüfungen. Doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit.

Harry Potter beschäftigte in diesen Tagen nicht nur die Abschlussprüfungen. Er wusste auch, dass es bald an der Zeit wäre, sich Voldemort gegenüber zu stellen. Die Zeiten wurden nicht besser, auch wenn die Schüler in Hogwarts so gut wie unberührt davon blieben. Die traurigen Wahrheiten aus der Zaubererwelt erreichten sie trotzdem.

Auch Ginny wusste, dass Harry sich diese Aufgabe bald stellen musste. Sie hatte großes Mitleid mit ihm, vertraute ihm aber voll und ganz.

Die vier verbrachten den restlichen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Erst sehr spät, stieß auch Hermine wieder zu ihnen.

Ginny hatte ihren Schlafsaal gerade betreten, als sie eine Eule an ihr Fenster klopfen hörte. Sie öffnete das Fenster leise und lies die schwarze Eule herein. Geduldig streckte sie ihr ihr Bein entgegen und wartete, bis Ginny den kleinen Zettel davon losgebunden hatte.

Gleich darauf hüpfte die Eule wieder auf das Fensterbrett und flog in die schwarze Nacht hinaus.

_Punkt Mitternacht vorm Schulsprecherbad. Bring Schwimmsachen mit!_

_B.Z._

Ginny's Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt. Er will sich mit ihr treffen! Er will mit ihr schwimmen gehen!

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Sie hatte überhaupt keinen schönen Bikini.

Ob sie wohl den von Kathy ausleihen könnte? Sie schlief schon und würde es sicherlich nicht merken…

Moment mal!

Warum dachte sie darüber überhaupt nach?

Sie würde sich natürlich nicht mit Blaise treffen!

Wie kam sie überhaupt auf einen solchen Gedanken?

Wie er wohl in Badeshorts aussah?

Ginny schloss die Augen. Sie konzentrierte sich und versuchte all die Bilder, die ihr gerade in den Kopf geschossen waren wieder zu verdrängen.

Sie konnte doch nicht mitten in der Nacht mit einem Slytherin baden gehen!

Völlig absurd!

Sie stand eine ganze Weil einfach nur da und starrte auf das kleine Stückchen Pergament in ihrer Hand. Wie von selbst bewegte sie sich auf ihren Kleiderschrank zu. Schon nach einer kurzen Suche, hatte sie ihren Bikini gefunden. Er war wirklich nichts Besonderes. Eine schwarze Hot-Pant Hose und ein Triangeloberteil, das ebenfalls schwarz war. Obwohl er schon etwas älter war, passte er ihr immer noch, wie sie erleichtert feststellte.

Als sie sich gerade in ihrem Bikini vor dem Spiegel hin und her drehte wurde ihr wieder bewusst, was sie da eigentlich tat.

Sie durfte doch nicht hingehen!

Warum eigentlich nicht?

Schließlich hatte er ihr nie etwas Böses getan.

Aber was wollte er eigentlich von ihr?

Ginny warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. 10 vor 12.

Sie wurde nervös.

Gehen?

Nicht gehen?

Gehen?

Nicht gehen?

Sie wanderte ruhelos im Schlafsaal auf und ab. Die anderen Mädchen schliefen schon und bekamen nichts von Ginnys Unruhe mit.

Mittlerweile war es 5 vor 12.

Ginny zog sich ihre Schuluniform wieder über ihren Bikini.

Mit pochendem Herzen verließ sie den Schlafsaal und huschte leise aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Noch während sie durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts schlich, fragte sie sich, warum sie das überhaupt tat. Sie würde zu spät kommen.

Als sie vor dem Bild zum Eingang des Schulsprecherbades stand, war es bereits 10 nach 12. Von Blaise war keine Spur zu sehen.

Ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung machte sich in Ginny breit. Hatte er sie nur vorführen wollen? Oder war er sogar schon gegangen?

Gerade als Ginny sich wieder auf den Rückweg machen wollte, löste sich ein Schatten von der Wand.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest." Blaise lächelte sie an.

Ginny unterdrückte das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Achja? Wie konntest du dir da so sicher sein?"

Blaise trat näher an sie heran. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte er sie in seine Arme gezogen. „Darum.", flüsterte er und senkte seinen Mund auf den ihren. Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, seit er ihre Lippen das letzte Mal auf seinen gespürt hatte.

Sie war so weich und wunderbar. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüften und zog sie näher an sich heran.

Ginny schmolz dahin. Sie hatte protestieren wollen, doch sobald er sie in seine Arme gezogen hatte, wusste sie, dass sie verloren war.

Doch im nächsten Moment hatte er sich schon wieder von ihr gelöst.

Er rückte ein Stück von ihr ab um ihr in die Augen blicken zu können. Als Ginny seine Augen betrachtete war sie fasziniert von dem Ausdruck der in ihnen lag.

Er schaute sie mit einer Mischung aus Leidenschaft und Zuneigung an. Gedankenverloren hob er die Hand und strich über eine Strähne ihres Haares, das ihr ins Gesicht hing. „Komm", sagte er, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie durch das Portraitlochs, nachdem er das passende Passwort gesagt hatte.

Ginny betrat das Bad zum ersten Mal. Es sah wundervoll aus. Sie sah sich bewundernd um. Der marmorne Fußboden glänzte und das Schwimmbecken, das in den Boden eingelassen war, war riesig. Ein paar Dutzend Wasserhähne befanden sich am Rand des Beckens.

Blaise grinste über die offensichtliche Bewunderung Ginnys.

Er ließ Ginnys Hand los und drehte einige Wasserhähne auf, die das Becken sehr rasch füllten. Ein frischer Duft nach Limonen und Grapefruit wehten Ginny entgegen.

„Warum wolltest du mich treffen, Blaise?" Ginny war vor dem Becken stehen geblieben.

Blaise, der auf dem Boden hockte und gerade die Wasserhähne abdrehte, hob den Kopf. Seine Gedanken rauschten. Ja, warum hatte er sie überhaupt treffen wollen?

Er brauchte sich eigentlich nichts vormachen. Er hatte sie vermisst. Ihre Lippen vermisst, ihre Rundungen.

„Warum bist du gekommen, Ginny?", stellte er ihr eine Gegenfrage.

Ginny konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Schon klar, lass uns über was anderes reden." Er erwiderte ihr Grinsen und stand auf.

„Wofür hast du eigentlich den Trank gestohlen?", fragte er sie. Ginny wurde leicht rot. Wusste er, was das für ein Trank war?

„Ach das… Das war nur eine Wette.", murmelte sie.

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ahja…", sagte er gedehnt und grinste sie wissend an. Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

Einem spontanen Impuls folgend, überwand sie die wenigen Schritte, die sie noch voneinander trennten und schubste ihn kraftvoll in das Becken.

Blaise war zu überrascht, um noch rechtzeitig reagieren zu können und so landete er mit einem großen Platsch im Wasser.

Als er prustend wieder auftauchte, stand Ginny breit grinsend am Beckenrand.

„Na? Ist das Wasser nass?"

Blaise prustete. „Freches Gör!", grummelte er musste aber dennoch lächeln.

Sie hatte wirklich Temperament. Das gefiel ihm.

Er stieg wieder aus dem Becken. Sein weißes Hemd klebte ihm nass an der Brust und die graue Stoffhose triefte ebenfalls.

Ginny konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Na warte!", knurrte er und lief auf sie zu.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei wirbelte Ginny herum und lief lachend vor ihm davon. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte er sie eingeholt. Er schlang seinen Arm von hinten um sie und sprang mit ihr zusammen wieder ins Wasser.

Das Mädchen in seinen Armen kreischte auf und versuchte sich frei zu strampeln. Blaise ließ sie los und lachte, als sie wieder auftauchte. Ihre Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht und sie schnappte nach Luft.

„Du mieser Kerl!", lachte sie.

„Wie du mir, so ich dir.", grinste ihr der Schwarzhaarige entgegen.

Sie stiegen beide wieder aus dem Becken und beschlossen, dass es bequemer wäre, ihre nassen Klamotten auszuziehen. Ginny schlüpfte aus ihrem Rock und zog ihre Bluse aus. Als sie nur noch ihren Bikini trug, stieg sie langsam wieder in das Becken.

Blaise verfolgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen aus den Augenwinkeln. Wie gerne hätte er ihr die Klamotten ausgezogen.

Blaise stöhnte bei dem Gedanken daran leise auf. Er beschwor sich selbst, die Kontrolle zu behalten. Er hatte sich vorgenommen heute Abend mehr über sie herauszufinden, um seine seltsamen Gefühle ihr gegenüber zu verstehen.

Schnell stieg er aus seiner Hose und streifte sein Hemd ab. Er trug darunter Badeshorts und stieg nun ebenfalls wieder in das warme Wasser.

Ginny hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf seinen flachen Bauch und die kräftigen Oberarme werfen können, bevor er im Wasser verschwunden war.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ihr hier so verwöhnt werdet. Es lohnt sich also doch, Schulsprecher zu werden."

Blaise nickte. „Stimmt, das hier ist auf jeden Fall nicht schlecht. Außerdem kann man als Schulsprecher auch kleine rothaarige Gryffindors dabei erwischen, wie sie nachts durch das Schloss schleichen."

Ginny wurde leicht rot. Dennoch hob sie den Kopf leicht an und ihr Stimme nahm einen leicht verschnupften Ton an. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

Blaise lachte. „ich hätte nie gedacht, das man mit einer Weasley tatsächlich spaß haben kann.", murmelte er.

Ginny verzog den Mund. „Das ist ein typischer Malfoy-Satz. Dabei bist du ganz anders als Malfoy."

„Achjah? Malfoy ist nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst.", er grinste bei dem Gedanken an seinen Freund. „Naja, vielleicht ein kleinwenig."

Ginny musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Blaise hatte ein wundervolles Grinsen. Er hatte kleine Grübchen und seine Augen blitzten dabei.

„Auf alle Fälle sind auch die Weasleys nicht ganz so schlimm, wie du denkst."

„Hmm, bei einer bestimmten habe ich das ja schon feststellen dürfen", grinste er. „Aber dein Bruder, Ronald…", er verzog den Mund. „Der ist doch wirklich nicht der Hellste."

„Naja, er begreift vielleicht nicht alles sofort, aber er hat wirklich ein gutes Herz. Er kann nur manchmal ziemlich dickköpfig sein.", sie seufzte. „Aber was ist mit dir? Ich weiß so gut wie nichts über dich. Hast du Geschwister?"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hab ich nicht. Meine Eltern wohnen in Frankreich. Ich bleibe in den Ferien immer in Hogwarts und fahre nur in den Sommerferien zu ihnen. Oder Malfoys laden mich über die Ferien zu sich nach Hause ein."

„Aber ihr seid ja nach diesem Jahr fertig. Was willst du nach Hogwarts machen?" Ginny hatte sich auf einen Vorsprung im Becken gesetzt und Blaise kam nun zu ihr herüber und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich weiß noch nicht genau. Eigentlich wollte ich Drachenzüchter werden, aber vielleicht übernehme ich auch die Bar meines Vaters. Er hat in Frankreich eine Bar, die ganz gut läuft. Sie ist echt toll."

„Ich weiß noch überhaupt nicht, was ich machen soll." Murmelte Ginny.

„Kommt noch.", antwortete Blaise. „Hauptsache erstmal die Prüfungen bestehen.", grinste er.

Ginny nickte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man sich mit einem Slytherin so gut unterhalten kann." Grinste sie frech.

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir sind auch noch zu anderen Sachen gut.", lächelte er verführerisch.

Ginny schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Tatsächlich? Wozu?", spielte sie übertrieben neugierig.

Blaise lachte und zog sie in seinen Schoss.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und fuhr langsam mit seinen Lippen über ihr Ohr. „Hierzu zum Beispiel."

Langsam wanderte er mit seinen Lippen über ihren Hals, bis er ihren Mund erreichte.

Sie drängte sich an ihn und öffnete ihre Lippen.

Blaise stöhnte auf.

Dieses Mädchen machte ihn verrückt. Langsam fuhr er mit einer Hand ihren Oberschenkel entlang.

Ginny hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest und erwiderte seinen Kuss zärtlich.

Blaise begann, den Kuss zu intensivieren.

* * *

_So, nein, nein, die zwei sind noch nicht so wirklich zusammen, lasst euch überraschen :)_

_Ich hoffe ihr mochtete das Kapitel._

_Schreibt mir positive, sowieso negative Kritik! Ich freue mich darauf!_

_Liebe Grüüße_

_Lalena _


	4. Chapter 4

_Vielen vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Kommentare! Ich hoffe ihr steinigt mich nicht, weil ich so lange gebraucht habe. Aber es ist unglaublich, wie schnell man ganze Wochen verplant! _

_Ich freue mich auf eure Meinung über das neue Kapitel und hoffe auch, dass ihr sie mir fleißig mitteilt. _

_Viele liebe Grüüße!_

_Lalena_

* * *

Chapter 4

Schmerz.

Ginny bewegte sich leicht. Sie fühlte all ihre Knochen.

Wo war sie?

Sie blinzelte.

Oh oh!

Sie hob ihren Kopf vorsichtig an. Sie blinzelte noch einmal.

Tatsache! Sie lag im Schulsprecherbad. Als ob das nicht genug wäre, lag sie auch noch halb auf Blaise Zabini!

Ihre Hand ruhte auf seinem Brustkorb und ihr Kopf hatte bis eben noch auf seiner Schulter gelegen.

_Sein Arm musste abgestorben sein_, schoss ihr in den Kopf.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Sie erinnerte sich an das Bad und die Küsse.

Sie wurde rot. Aber warum hatten sie hier geschlafen?

Und… hatten sie nur geschlafen? Sie spürte wie ihr jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Sie blickte an sich herab. Sie trug immer noch ihren Bikini.

Außerdem würde sie sich sicherlich an etwas erinnern falls sie tatsächlich…

Sie musste hier raus!

Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf. Blaise bewegte sich unruhig und drehte sich zur Seite.

Sie betrachtete ihn, wie er schlief. Selbst im Schlaf strahlte er eine beruhigende Wärme und Sicherheit aus.

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Sie musste zugeben, dass sein Körper nicht von schlechten Eltern war.

Sie hatte dem großen Jungen die versteckte Kraft nicht zugetraut, aber es war unübersehbar, dass er sehr viel von dieser versteckten Kraft besaß.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich wieder an ihn gekuschelt. Aber das ging nicht!

Sie hatte sich einmal geschworen nie wieder etwas mit einem Slytherin anzufangen!

Nie wieder!

Rasch stand sie auf, sammelte ihre Schulrobe zusammen und zog sie an. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Blaise verschwand sie aus dem Bad.

Als Blaise erwachte, war das Erste, das er bemerkte, dass er fror.

Das zweite, was ihm auffiel war, dass Ginny fort war.

Er richtete sich verwirrt auf und blickte sich um. Ihre Klamotten waren ebenfalls verschwunden.

Er runzelte die Stirn. _Warum ist sie ohne was zu sagen abgehauen?_

Mit schnellen Bewegungen zog er sich an und verlies das Schulsprecherbad.

Auf dem ganzen Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum fragte er sich, wieso sie einfach gegangen war. Er betrat den schon leeren Schlafsaal und zog sich um.

Seine Mitschüler mussten schon beim Frühstück sein. Schnell lief er zur großen Halle.

Als er sich neben Draco setzte, suchte sein Blick den Gryffindortisch ab.

Da saß sie! Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

Wieder zogen sich seine Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen.

„Morgen Blaise! Wie war dein… „Ausflug" gestern?" Draco grinste ihn an, während Blaise sich Kaffee einschenkte.

„Ach, versteh einer die Weiber!", knurrte er.

Dracos Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Du warst erfolglos?"

„Nicht direkt"

Draco schien nun offensichtlich verwirrt.

„Es lief gut gestern Abend. Nicht so, wie du dir das vorstellst, aber eben gut! Und heute Morgen ist sie einfach ohne einen Ton zu sagen abgehauen und jetzt ignoriert sie mich! Das ist doch zum verrückt werden!"

Blaise kippte die ganze Tasse Kaffee auf einmal runter und schenkte sich eine neue ein.

„Du hättest mit ihr schlafen sollen!", war Dracos Kommentar dazu.

Blaise fuhr herum und blitze seinen Freund wütend an. Dracos Grinsen wich nicht von der Stelle.

„Weißt du was, mein Freund! Ich glaube, die kleine Weaslette hat dich auf eine etwas andere Art verhext!"

Diesmal war es an Blaise, verwirrt zu sein.

„Na ja, du hast dich in sie verliebt."

Blaise blickte seinen Freund entgeistert an. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zum Gryffindortisch. Er stöhnte genervt auf und leerte seinen Kaffee erneut.

Draco lachte.

„Warum eigentlich immer ich?", Blaise schien tatsächlich am verzweifeln.

Er griff erneut nach der Kaffeekanne, doch Draco hielt seinen Arm fest und hinderte ihn daran.

„Genug Koffein für dich heute!", sagte er streng und fing dann wieder an zu lachen.

Blaise stütze seinen Kopf in die Hände und schloss die Augen. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

Blaise las die Zeile an der Tafel wieder und wieder. Sein Kopf weigerte sich die Worte aufzunehmen und zu verarbeiten. Er hatte sozusagen fast seine Belastungsgrenze erreicht.

Wenn Sein Kopf sich nicht bald zur Kooperation bereit erklärte, würde er wahrscheinlich völlig durchdrehen und in der Schule Amok laufen!

Er hatte verdammt noch mal Zaubertränke!

Bei Snape!

Bei Snape hatte man verdammt noch mal keine Fehler zu machen!

Er las die Zeile noch einmal. _„**8**. Nachdem sie den Nieswurz vorsichtig hinzugefügt haben, rühren sie erst 10 Sekunden später 10 Mal im Uhrzeigersinn um."_

So, das war doch jetzt gar nicht so schwer.

Hände! Bewegt euch!

Vorsichtig ließ Blaise den Nieswurz in seinen Kessel fallen.

Das nächste was er wahrnahm war ein lauter Knall und das Gefühl im Regen zu stehen.

Als er sich traute, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen, blickte er auf eine viel zu große Hakennase.

Scheiße!

„Zabini!", knurrte Snape.

Blaise musste erkennen, dass auch Snape rosafarbene Tupfer auf seiner Robe vorzuweisen hatte. Mit einem kurzen Blick in den Raum, wurde klar, dass es dem größten Teil der Klasse nicht anders erging.

Blaise schloss ergeben die Augen.

„Haben sie die siebte Anweisung nicht gelesen? Sie dürfen den Nieswurz nicht einfach so in ihren Kessel fallen lassen! KLEINSCHNEIDEN! Ein einfaches Wort, das meines Erachtens für jeden verständlich sein dürfte! So wie es aussieht muss ich meine Meinung über sie und ihre Denk- und Aufnahmefähigkeit wohl etwas korrigieren."

Damit drehte sich Snape um, während er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die rosanen Flecken von seinen Schülern entfernte.

Das Blaise immer noch rosagesprenkelt blieb war keine große Überraschung.

Siebte Anweisung?

Blaise's Blick wanderte zur Tafel.

Tatsächlich: „_**7.** Schneiden sie den Nieswurz ordentlich in kleine, quadratische Stücke"_

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und wusste nicht mehr was er denken sollte.

Dieser Tag hatte gute Ambitionen der schlimmste Tag dieses Jahres zu werden. Oder auch seines ganzen Lebens.

Als er den Kerker verließ, legte Draco von hinten eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Nimms nicht zu schwer, Blaise! Snape hat dir nicht mal Punkte abgezogen!" Draco gab sich wirklich viel Mühe, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Verschwinde, oder ich erwürge dich!", zischte Blaise.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er zog Blaise schnell in einen verlassenen Korridor, der zwar nur auf Umwegen zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer führte, aber das war Draco egal.

„Komm schon Blaise! Meinst du wirklich, du bist in den kleinen Rotschopf verliebt?"

Blaise seufzte. „Ich hab keine Ahnung! Aber woher soll ich es auch wissen, ich war noch nie verliebt! Und du kannst mir da auch nicht weiter helfen. Du glaubst ja nicht mal an Liebe."

„Naja, im Allgemeinen kann es so was vielleicht geben, aber ich werde mich nie verlieben. Zu viele Probleme! Wie man sieht…"

Blaise seufzte wieder. „Aber warum ist sie heute Morgen einfach verschwunden? Hat ihr das ganze überhaupt nichts bedeutet?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Rede mit ihr! Was anderes wird dir nicht übrig bleiben."

„Blendende Aussichten!", murmelte Blaise und verschwand vor Draco im Klassenzimmer.

„Miss Weasley!" Die Stimme von Professor McGonagall peitschte förmlich durch das stickige Klassenzimmer.

Ginny schreckte auf. „Was? Ich…"

„Hören sie auf zu träumen und widmen sie sich lieber ihrer Schildkröte!"

Ginny nickte abwesend und ihr Blick fiel auf das Tier vor ihr.

Sie sollte die Schildkröte in einen Handspiegel verwandeln. Sie schwang den Zauberstab. Sekunden später lag etwas Spiegelförmiges vor ihr.

Sie hob es an und blickte hinein.

Es sah aus, als wäre ihr Haut mit tausenden von Schuppen überzogen und sie schimmerte braun-grün. Ginny seufzte und legte den Spiegel wieder auf den Tisch.

Als die Stunde vorbei war, war sie die erste, die das Klassenzimmer wieder verließ. Schon den ganzen Tag konnte sie sich im Unterricht nicht konzentrieren.

Ständig waren ihre Gedanken bei Blaise. Nachdem sie sich den Morgen über mit nichts anderem beschäftigt hatte, musste sie sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie Blaise mochte. Sehr sogar.

Aber sie wusste, dass er sich niemals eine Chance entgehen lies.

Er war zwar nicht so schlimm wie Malfoy, aber nach Ginnys Meinung machte ihn die Tatsache, dass man von seinen zahlreichen Eroberungen nicht so viel mitbekam nur umso gefährlicher.

Sie wollte keine Gefühle für jemanden entwickeln, der sie nur mit Füßen treten würde.

Mit einem Seufzer betrat sie die große Halle um zu Mittag zu essen.

Fast unweigerlich wanderte ihr Blick zum Slytherintisch. Ihre Augen trafen die von Blaise, der sie anstarrte.

Schnell wich sie seinem Blick aus.

Mit raschen Schritten erreichte sie den Gryffindortisch. Sie ließ sich neben Harry nieder.

„Hey Ginny!", begrüßte er sie. Ginny nickte abwesend und häufte sich ein paar Nudeln auf ihren Teller. Abwesend stocherte sie darin herum.

10 Minuten später hatte sie immer noch keinen Bissen zu sich genommen.

Sie seufzte auf.

Harry wandte sich zu ihr. „Ist alles in Ordnung Ginny? Wir haben heute Abend Quidditch Training, bitte vergiss es nicht, ja?"

Ginny nickte wieder nur.

Harry warf ihr noch einen besorgten Blick zu und machte sich dann aber auf den Weg zurück in den Unterricht.

Auf einmal spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Ich glaube ich muss mal mit dir reden, Gin."

Sie schreckte hoch und drehte sich um.

„Will!", stieß sie erleichtert aus. „Erschreck mich nie wieder so."

„Ich habe schon vom Eingang aus deinen Namen gerufen, aber du hast nicht reagiert. Was ist nur los mit dir? Den ganzen Tag bist du schon so komisch."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Ich bin nur müde und irgendwie im Stress."

Ihr Freund runzelte die Stirn. „Im Stress? Wir schreiben in nächster zeit keine Klausuren. Was stresst dich denn so?"

Ginnys Gedanken rasten. Wie redet sie sich da nur wieder raus?

„Ich habe zugesagt eine Extra-Arbeit in Wahrsagen zu schreiben. Das ist ganz schön viel Arbeit..."

Will blickte sie immer noch zweifelnd an. „Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum du um Merlins Willen Wahrsagen wieder gewählt hast."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist… ganz lustig."

Will schüttelte den Kopf, schien aber nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen zu wollen. „Wir haben jetzt Verteidigung. Kommst du?"

Ginny stand auf und bemerkte, dass Blaise die große Halle schon verlassen hatte.

Sie blickte auf ihren unangetasteten Teller und spürte ein leichtes Rumoren in ihrem Magen. Sie fluchte innerlich. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit mehr, etwas zu essen.

Ergeben schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und machte sich mit William zusammen auf den Weg zum Verteidigungsklassenzimmer.

„Oh, komm schon Blaise! Was hast du vor?"

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ein hinterlistiges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich etwas vorhabe?"

„Ach hör schon auf! Ich kenne dieses Funkeln in deinen Augen. Du hast irgendwas geplant und so wie ich die momentane Situation einschätze, hat es mit unserem kleinen Rotschopf zu tun."

Skeptisch blickte Blaise Draco an. „"Unserem kleinen Rotschopf"? Seit wann nicht mehr „Weaslette"?"

Draco grinste. „Naja, irgendwas muss ja an ihr sein, sonst wärst du nicht derart von ihr besessen. Außerdem bekomme ich langsam angst, dass du mich eventuell verprügelst, wenn ich sie zu sehr beleidige."

Blaise konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Da könntest du Recht haben, mein Lieber!"

„Jetzt rück schaun raus mit der Sprache!"

„Ich erzähls dir Später, Draco. Ich hab jetzt Astronomie. Bis dann!"

Mit diesen Worten lies Blaise Draco zurück. Dieser murmelte ein paar leise Flüche. Es war wirklich erschreckend, wie neugierig er in letzter Zeit geworden ist.

Blaise musste zugeben, dass er mittlerweile wieder bester Laune war. Er würde das süße Weasley-Mädchen einfangen und er schwor sich, ihr keine Chance zu geben, ihm zu entwischen.


	5. Chapter 5

_Halli ihr Lieben! _

_Nochmal danke für die vielen tollen reviewes! Und ich entschuldige mich, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat. Ich bin nächste Woche in Fulda und von daher computerlos, aber dannach gehts wieder weiter ;)_

_Ich freu mich auf eure Meinungen über das neue Kapitel und hoffe, ihr mögt es! _

_Liebe Grüüße_

_Lalena_

* * *

Chapter 5

Ginnys Bauch machte sich lautstark bemerkbar, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Quidditschfeld machte. Auch nach dem Unterricht hatte sie eine Zeit mehr gehabt um etwas zu essen.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, als sie merkte, dass sie schon etwas zu spät dran war.

Mit einem in die Luft geschrieenen „Tut mir leid, Harry!", schwang sie sich auf ihren Besen und stieß sich vom Erdboden ab.

Harry blickte ihr von seinem Besen entgegen und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er wegen der Verspätung sauer auf sie sein sollte, oder dem Drang, ihr entgegen zu lächeln nachgeben sollte.

„Ist schon Ok, Ginny. Übliche Position!", sagte er also nur und das Training begann.

Ginny nickte kurz und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Torstangen, an denen Ron schon seine Position als Hüter eingenommen hatte.

Schon kurze Zeit später stoppte Harry das Spiel wieder. Er flog zu Ginny herüber.

„Was ist den mit dir los, Ginny? Du hast den Quaffel so gut wie jedes Mal, als er dir zugespielt wurde, fallengelassen!"

Ginny wich Harrys Blick aus. Sie wusste, dass sie heute wirklich nicht bei der Sache war.

Sie zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„In zwei Wochen spielen wir gegen Ravenclaw! Wenn wir schon da verlieren, können wir die restliche Saison vergessen!" Ginny seufzte bei seinen weiteren Worten.

Gab es für diesen Jungen eigentlich nichts anderes als Quidditch?

„Es tut mir leid, Harry! Ich bin heute einfach nicht so gut drauf. Ich verspreche, dass es beim nächsten Training besser wird." Harry zeigte sich nicht ganz überzeugt, nickte aber bestätigend.

„Willst du heute lieber zuschauen?" fragte er sie sanfter.

Ginny warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Zuschauertribünen, auf denen vereinzelt ein paar Schüler saßen und das Training beobachteten.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schaff das schon, lass uns weitermachen."

Mit seinem letzten sorgenvollen Blick und einem kurzen Nicken verschwand Harry wieder und setzte das Training fort.

Blaise ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Sie spielte erbärmlich. Dauernd ließ sie den Quaffel fallen und wenn sie es doch schaffte auf die Torringe zu werfen, so war es für Ronald ein Leichtes, ihre Bälle abzuwehren. Was bei Leibe nicht daran lag, das er ein guter Torhüter wäre.

Das war er nämlich auch nicht.

Der Slytherin stellte fest, dass Draco mit seiner Behauptung, das diesjährige Quidditchturnier schon in der Tasche zu haben, nicht ganz falsch liegen konnte.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Ginny. Er konnte ihr Gesicht aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen, doch sie schien wirklich nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein.

Was sie wohl so ablenkte?

Ob er selbst der Grund für ihren Mangel an Konzentration war?

Ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Ein langer Pfiff von Harry beendete das Training eine halbe Stunde später.

„Hey Ginny, warte mal kurz!", rief er ihr hinterher, als sie sich schon auf den Weg zum Schloss machen wollte.

Ginny verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, sich jetzt mit Harry zu unterhalten. Sie wollte auf dem schnellstmöglichen Weg in die Küche, um sich etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Kurze zeit überlegte sie, Harry Ruf einfach zu überhören und weiter zu gehen.

Seufzend drehte sie sich um. „Ja, Harry?"

Harry blieb kurz vor ihr stehen und betrachtete sie kritisch. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung Gin? Du wirkst schon den ganzen Tag so abwesend und traurig."

Ginny blickte krampfhaft an Harry vorbei. Was sollte sie dazu bloß sagen?

Natürlich wirkte sie abwesend! Ständig waren ihre Gedanken bei einem großen schwarzhaarigen Slytherin!

Ginny stellte sich vor, wie Harry reagieren würde, würde sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen.

Als sie ihm wieder in die Augen blickte, lächelte sie.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Harry, ich bin nur ein wenig müde und kaputt."

Harry schien sich nicht überzeugen zu lassen. „Bist du dir sicher? Irgendwas ist doch los! Du weißt doch, dass du mit mir drüber reden kannst."

Nachdenklich blickte Ginny ihr Gegenüber an. Da stand er nun, der „Junge der lebt". Er machte sich Sorgen um sie.

Aber machte er sich nicht eigentlich Sorgen umso ziemlich alles und jeden? Langsam begann er Ginny zu nerven. Konnte er sich nicht einmal einfach mit ihrer Antwort zufrieden geben? Musste er immer versuchen sie zu beschützen?

Anfangs war das ja vielleicht ganz schön, aber Ginny hatte das Gefühl Harry traute ihr nicht zu mit ihren Problemen fertig zu werden.

Ohne es wirklich gewollt zu haben, war sie plötzlich wütend auf Harry. Konnte er sich nicht um seinen eigenen Mist kümmern?

„Weißt du Harry, wenn ich dir sage, das alles in ordnung ist, warum glaubst du mir nicht einfach? Aber okay, wenn du so genau wissen willst, warum ich heute nicht ganz auf der Hähe bin: Ich hab meine Tage und deswegen bin ich heute eben nicht blendend gelaunt. So, reicht dir das als Antwort?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Ginny um und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss. Gerade erhaschte sie ncoh einen kurzen Blick auf Harrys geschockte Miene. Dieses verdatterte Starren mit offenem Mund stand ihm gar nicht, fand Ginny. Sie unterdrückte ein lautes Lachen.

Blaise beobachtete wie Harry Ginny hinterherlief und sich mit ihr unterhielt. Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen. Er hatte davon gehört, dass die jüngste Weasley angeblich lange Zeit in Potter verliebt gewesen sein soll. Er hatte dem Ganzen nie Beachtung geschenkt doch jetzt schoss ihm dieser Gedanke wieder in den Kopf.

Vielleicht musste er sich mal eindringlciher mit potter unterhalten?

Dann sah er, wie Ginny den Gryffindor einfach stehen lies und dieser leicht entsetzt schaute. Blaise grinste breit. Er hatte doch gewusst, das sein kleiner Feuerteufel sich nicht von irgendeinem x-beliebigen Weichei anmachen lassen würde.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss und Blaise folgte ihr in angemessenem Abstand. Er hatte es geschafft, sich immer so im Hintergrund zu halten, dass sie ihn noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Er beschloss dies bald möglichst zu ändern.

Ginny fand das Portrait zum Eingang der Küche rasch und murmelte leise das Passwort. Sie trat in die Küche und teilte den auf sie zueilenden Hauselfen ihre Wünsche mit.

Zufrieden lies sie sich an dem großen Holztisch in der Mitte des Raumes nieder. Nur wenige Sekunden später trugen ihr die Elfen unzählige leckere Speisen auf, bei denen sie sich sofort bediente.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatte, merkte sie, dass sie die zeit völlig aus den Augen gelassen hatte. In einer halben Stunde musste sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sein.

Sie bedankte sich rasch bei den Hauselfen und trat wieder aus der Küche. Sie nahm den schwarzen Schatten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand erst war, als er sich bewegte.

Sie keuchte auf und wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, wodurch sie an die kalte Steinmauer in ihrem Rücken stieß.

„Ginny", sagte Blaise ausdruckslos.

„Blaise", antwortete Ginny mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

„Weißt du, dass es unhöflich ist, einfach so zu verschwinden, ohne etwas zu sagen?", er zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch und näherte sich ihr langsam.

„Ich… es tut mir leid, Blaise… aber…"

Blaise stand jetzt direkt vor ihr und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. „Aber was?"

Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte ihren Beinen klar zu machen, dass sie sie noch ein wenig tragen müssen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sich alles, was sie gegessen hatte wieder aufgelöst und würde nun ihrem Magen herumschwirren.

„Ich kann das nicht Blaise.", sie räusperte sich und versuchte ihrer Stimme einen festen klang zu geben. Sie konnte ihm doch nicht von ihren kindischen Träumen, von der großen Liebe erzählen. Er würde sie einfach auslachen. „Lass mich in Ruhe!", sie versuchte ihre Stimme so abweisend wie nur möglich klingen zu lassen.

Blaise zögerte. Meinte sie das ernst? Das konnte doch nicht sein. So wie sie seine Küsse erwidert hatte, hatte er nicht das Gefühl bekommen, dass ihr das alles nicht bedeutet hatte.

„Ich soll dich in Ruhe lassen, ja?", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr. Er beschloss es drauf ankommen zu lassen. Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Lippen erst an ihrem Ohr entlang und dann über ihre Wange. Er spürte, wie sie erschauderte und ihr Atem sich beschleunigte. Mit seinen Lippen immer noch an ihrer Wange lächelte er.

„Hör auf zu lügen, Ginny. Ich will dich! Und ich weiß, dass du mich auch willst!" Er strich mit seinen Lippen kuz über die ihren, bevor wieder einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Gute Nacht, Ginny!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Ginny lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand zurück. Die Spur, die seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen hatten, brannte wie Feuer.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Natürlich wollte sie ihn! Mehr als jeden Anderen! Sie wollte sich ins eine Arme kuscheln, ihn bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit küssen, mit ihm einschlafen und mit ihm wieder aufwachen.

Was sie wollte, war Liebe.

Aber was wollte er?

Als Blaise den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betrat schien dieser schon wie leergefegt.

Aber wer wäre Draco Malfoy wenn er sich nicht unbedingt in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute einmischen würde?

„Na Blaise? Wo warst du den noch so spät?", ertönte daher auch dessen Stimme amüsiert aus einer dunklen Ecke, weit entfernt vom Kaminfeuer.

Blaise war tatsächlich sogar fast froh, seinen besten Freund um diese Zeit noch anzutreffen.

Er setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel.

„Das kannst du dir wohl denken.", seufzte er.

Draco nickte ernst. „So kann das nicht weitergehen, Kleiner! Wir müssen langsam mal was unternehmen."

Blaise war in seinem Sessel zusammengesackt und hatte eine Hand erschöpft über seine Augen gelegt. Jetzt schob er seine Finger langsam auseinander und blinzelte den blonden Slytherin müde an. „Wir? Was unternehmen?"

Draco setzte sich auf und nickte eifrig. „Klar, du brauchst Hilfe, alter Junge. Also, was hat sie zu dir gesagt?"

Blaise seufzte wieder. „Sie hat gesagt sie kann „das" nicht und ich soll sie in Ruhe lassen. Aber als ich ihr… sagen wir, etwas näher gekommen bin, machte sie auf mich eher den Eindruck, als würde sie das ganze genießen."

Draco hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört. „Also verleugnet sie ihre Gefühle zu dir! Aber warum?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Sie hat mir keinen Grund gesagt. Ich muss sogar zu geben, dass ich heute für eine kurze Zeit dachte, dass sie wirklich immer noch in Potter verknallt ist, aber so, wie sie ihn stehen gelassen hat, stimmt das wohl auch nicht."

„Ich hatte ihr auch etwas mehr zugetraut, als Potter…", murmelte Draco zustimmend.

Blaise hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Achjah? Seit wann das denn?"

Draco grinste ungeniert. „Man kann seine Meinung ja ändern! Außerdem war ich schon immer der Meinung, dass dieses Mädchen ein bisschen mehr Feuer zu haben scheint, als ihre dämlichen Brüder."

„Na sicher!", war Blaises trockener Kommentar dazu.


	6. Chapter 6

Danke, für die vielen lieben Kommentare! Ich hoffe ihr mögt das neue Kapitel, es hat mich etwas Zeit gekostet, weil es sich auf einmal mit meinem Plot angelegt hat, und ich diesen auch noch einmal ein wenig umschreiben musste.

Aber nu erstmal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy wusste immer genau was er tat. Seine Vorhaben gelangen immer. Und sollte er auf etwas stoßen, das ihm Probleme bereitete, wurde es aus dem Weg geräumt.

Seinen besten Freund mit einer Gryffindor zu verkuppeln erschien ihm schon auf den ersten Blick von Problemen behaftet.

Und auch noch eine Weasley.

Es hatte ihn das ganze Frühstück und fast beide Stunden Zaubereigeschichte an diesem Morgen gekostet, seinen Plan auf alle Eventualitäten abzusichern.

Nun marschierte er, selbstzufrieden grinsend, in Richtung des Sees auf dem Hogwartsgelände.

Er fand schnell, was er suchte. Oder besser gesagt, wen er suchte.

Bellinda Lauxley.

Typische Tochter einer langen Linie von Reinblütlern. Natürlich ebenfalls in Slytherin.

Sie war eingebildet, arrogant und unglaublich hübsch.

Sie hatte ebenholzfarbene Haare, die gerade nicht mehr schwarz waren, sondern einen leichten bräunlichen Stich hatten. Sie trug sie meistens in einer Hochsteckfrisur. Ihre hohen Wangenknochen und die gerade kurze Nase gaben ihrem Gesicht eine gewisse Strenge.

Draco wusste, dass ihre Eltern beide Todesser waren. Bellinda wurde jetzt schon, genau wie Blaise und Draco selbst, auf das Aufnahmeritual vorbereitet.

Ein Kapitel in seinem Leben, mit dem er sich eher ungern beschäftigte.

Er mochte Bell sehr, aber nicht auf die Art, dass er gerne mit ihr ins Bett gehen würde. Sie kannten sich schon sehr lange, da ihre Väter „geschäftlich" miteinander zu tun hatten.

„Bell? Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" Bellinde sah von der Zeitschrift in der sie gelesen hatte auf und lächelte, als sie Draco erkannte.

„Klar Draco-Schätzchen, setz dich!" Draco nahm neben ihr Platz.

Bell war die einzige, die ihn so nennen konnte, ohne dabei um ihre Gesundheit bangen zu müssen.

Draco blickte sich kurz um, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht belauscht wurden.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe.", eine perfekt geschwungene Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Blaise ist verknallt, aber sie zickt noch ein wenig rum, daher will ich die beiden verkuppeln. Ich habe mir gedacht, eine Party wäre eine gute Gelegenheit. Slytherinparty, versteht sich, kannst du da was organisieren?"

„Was? Moment mal! Eins nach dem anderen. Blaise ist verliebt?", Bell grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „So richtig? In wen?"

Draco seufzte.

Weiber!

Konnten es nicht auf den Fakten belassen!

Aber wenn er es ihr sowieso erzählen musste, konnte sie auch noch den unangenehmeren Teil seines Plans für ihn organisieren.

„Naja, sollte das ganze wirklich funktionieren, erfahren es eh bald alle. Aber du musst erstmal dicht halten! Ginny Weasley."

Bella runzelte die Stirn. „Die einzige weibliche Weasley?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Wenn man mal von Ronny-Baby absieht, ja.", antwortete Draco trocken.

Bella begann zu lachen.

Draco musste grinsen. Es war schön, sie lachen zu sehen. Wo sie doch gerade in Zukunft sehr wenig zu lachen haben werden.

Plötzlich wurde Bellinda wieder ernst. „Du willst Blaise mit einer Gryffindor verkuppeln? Klar, sie ist reinblütig, aber ihre Familie…, " sagte sie zweifelnd. Schnell setzte sie hinzu: „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Draco, du weißt genau, dass ich andere Ansichten als unsere Eltern habe, aber was, wenn sie davon erfahren? Das wäre weder für Blaise noch für das Mädchen gut."

Dracos Miene verhärtete sich. „Ich sehe es nicht ein, mich weiter unterdrücken zu lassen. Natürlich haben wir keine andere Chance. Mal oder Tod. Aber findest du wirklich, wir sollten uns auch das nehmen lassen, was unser Leben lebenswert macht?"

Bellinda wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Natürlich kannte sie den blonden Jungen schon seit sie denken konnte, aber niemals war er so… so sentimental gewesen. Selbstverständlich hatte er Recht, aber sie konnte das mulmige Gefühl, das sie dabei hatte nicht ganz abschütteln.

„Ich organisiere die Party.", sagte sie also.

Draco nickte. „Und wo ich dir sowieso schon sagen musste, um wen es geht, könntest du mir auch bei der weiteren Ausführung meines Plans behilflich sein."

„Was soll ich tun?" „Linda ist doch schon seit Jahren scharf auf Blaise. Wir müssen sie dazu bringen, ihn auf der Party extrem anzuflirten, um die kleine Weasley ordentlich eifersüchtig zu machen. Red am besten mal mit Linda. Sie ist dumm wie Brot. Trichter ihr irgendwie ein, Blaise würde doch auf sie stehen und sie solle es doch mal auf der Party probieren, die zufällig bald stattfinden wird."

Bell musste grinsen. „Klar, kein Problem. Aber lässt Blaise das mit sich machen? Weiß er bescheid?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Er würde mich vermutlich umbringen. Und er wird auch bis zur letzten Minute nicht erfahren, dass das Mädchen dort sein wird."

„Na dann hoffen wir mal, dass das gut geht, Süßer!" Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich schon und machte sich auf in Richtung Schloss.

Draco war zufrieden mit sich. Er wusste, es würde funktionieren. Wenn nicht, würde er seinen Besen fressen.

Gut gelaunt stand er ebenfalls auf und ging wieder zurück zum Schloss.

Er musste dringend noch mal in die Bibliothek. Wie sollte er seinen Abschluss nur schaffen, wenn es mit seiner Arbeitsmoral so weiterging?

Ginny saß alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie starrte schon seit einer halben Stunde auf das Stück Pergament vor ihr, das eigentlich ein Brief an ihre Eltern werden sollte.

Natürlich hatte sie ihnen erst gestern geschrieben. Aber sie hatte einfach nichts zu tun und wollte sich irgendwie beschäftigen.

Ginny seufzte auf und legte ihren Kopf eher unsanft auf der Tischplatte ab. War es nicht irgendwie erbärmlich jeden Tag an seine Eltern zu schreiben, nur weil man nicht wusste, was man tun sollte?

Will war schon seit dem Mittagessen verschwunden.

Am Nachmittag hatten sie zum Glück keinen Unterricht gehabt.

Sie fragte sich was er wohl trieb, hatte aber nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung. Hermine war in der Bibliothek um für ihre Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen.

Ginny hatte Gerüchte gehört, die besagten, dass sie sich dort mittlerweile ein kleines Feldbett und einen Gaskocher aufgestellt hatte, um die Bibliothek nicht mehr verlassen zu müssen.

Ron hatte Hermine nach einem eher kurzen aber heftigen Streit mitgeschleppt.

Von Harry wusste Ginny, dass er zusätzlichen Unterricht in Verteidigung bekam, um sich auf seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort vorzubereiten.

Sie beneidete ihn nicht darum.

Ginny blickte kurz in die Runde, um festzustellen, dass niemand anwesend war, denn sie gut genug kannte.

War es wirklich so, dass sie, sobald das „goldene Trio" keine Zeit mehr für sie hatte, nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte?

Will schien ja offensichtlich auch anderwärtig beschäftigt zu sein.

Zu plötzlich, um es zu unterdrücken, erschien das Bild eines schwarzhaarigen Slytherins vor ihren Augen.

Ginny stöhnte auf und schlug ihren Kopf erneut auf die Tischplatte. Sie musste hier raus. Rasch steckte sie das unbeschriebene Pergament und die Feder weg und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wo sie genau hinwollte, wusste sie noch nicht.

Erstmal raus aus dem Schloss. Entschlossen und mit jedem Schritt in ihrer Entscheidung bestätigter lief sie durch die Korridore des Schlosses.

Plötzlich lag sie auf dem Boden.

Schmerzvoll verzog sie das Gesicht. Noch bevor sie wieder aufstehen konnte, wurde ihr eine Hand entgegen gestreckt.

Endlich nahm sie sich Zeit, aufzublicken um zu schauen, in wen sie da eigentlich hineingerannt war. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Da stand Draco Malfoy und bot ihr seine Hand an, um ihr aufzuhelfen?

Was war los?

Hatte er sie vorher in eine giftige Substanz getaucht, in der Hoffnung, sie würde sich nach seiner Berührung die Finger ablecken und daran zugrunde gehen?

Als ihr bewusst wurde, wie schräg das klang, musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen und ergriff die Hand des blonden Slytherins.

„Sorry", murmelte sie, als sie wieder stand.

Draco grinste nur und ging an ihr vorbei, weiter den Gang hinab.

Ginny schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Versteh einer diese grüne Bande!

Ihre Lust auf frische Luft war ihr plötzlich vergangen. Vielleicht sollte sie lieber wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, bevor ihr noch mehr Slytherins, vor allem ein ganz bestimmter, über den Weg liefen.

Beim Abendessen sah Ginny Will immer noch nicht wieder. Aber immerhin waren Ron, Hermine und Harry da. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen und begann Essen auf ihren Teller zu laden, als die abendliche Eulenpost eintraf.

Es waren nur ein paar vereinzelte Eulen, die eben zu spät losgeschickt wurden.

Umso erstaunter war Ginny, als eine schwarze Eule direkt vor ihr landete und ihr ihren Fuß entgegenstreckte.

Misstrauisch betrachtete sie die Eule. Sah sie fast genau so aus, wie die Eule, die ihr den Zettel von Blaise gebracht hatte.

Geduldig hielt die Eule still, während Ginny den Zettel von ihrem Bein entfernte.

Sie entfaltete ihn rasch und überflog den Inhalt.

Hermine beugte sich neugierig zu ihr herüber. Ginny bemerkte das gar nicht.

Als sie fertig gelesen hatte schaute sie überrascht auf und blickte zum Slytherintisch rüber.

Ihre Augen trafen die von Malfoy, der sie angrinste.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie von diesem Grinsen halten sollte. Er sah nicht fies oder verachtend zu ihr herüber.

Sondern eher ehrlich amüsiert und… irgendwie… nett.

Hermine versuchte ihr den Zettel aus der Hand zu friemlen. Ginny wurde sich dessen bewusst und riss ihn an sich, um ihn schnell in ihrer Tasche verschwinden zu lassen.

„Was soll das Hermine?", fauchte sie sie an. Hermines Augenbrauen verschwanden unter ihrem Haaransatz.

„Sorry, ich dachte nur, ich hätte den Absender zufällig gelesen und wollte sichergehen, dass dieser Brief nicht von Malfoy ist."

Ginny schnappte nach Luft.

Harry und Ron, die die Eule eher weniger beachtet hatten, wurden gleichzeitig hellhörig und blickten Ginny entsetzt an.

„Ein Brief von Malfoy?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

Harry blickte Ginny besorgt an. „Was will er von dir?", fragte er drängend.

Ginny verspürte das Verlangen den beiden von einer jahrelangen Affäre mit Malfoy zu erzählen. Sie würde ihre Reaktionen darauf wirklich gerne sehen.

Konnten sie sich nicht einmal um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern?

Sie riss sich zusammen. „Nein, der Brief ist natürlich nicht von Malfoy. Was denkt ihr denn? Er ist von Dorian, Ron. Du weißt schon, der Junge aus Durmstrang, mit dem ich mich beim trimagischen Turnier angefreundet habe."

Ron nickte, sichtlich beruhigt. Hermine konnte ihre offensichtliche Skepsis nicht verbergen.

Harry konnte seine Zunge nicht zügeln. „Läuft da was, zwischen dir und diesem Dorian? Ich dachte, ihr hättet den Kontakt schon letztes Jahr abgebrochen?"

Ginny spürte, wie sie wieder wütend wurde. Was ging ihn das an? „Wir haben wieder angefangen uns zu schreiben. Er ist wirklich sehr nett und kommt mich in den Ferien besuchen." Zufrieden nahm sie den geschockten Gesichtsaudruck von Harry wahr.

Doch plötzlich kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke.

Sollte Harry etwa….?

Nein!

Er versuchte nur sie zu bevormunden.

Genau in diesem Moment schaltete sich Ron wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Er kommt dich besuchen? Davon war aber nicht die Rede! Was willst du denn von dem? Der ist viel zu alt für dich! Du wirst ihn nicht treffen."

Ungläubig starrte Ginny ihren Bruder an.

Meinte er das wirklich ernst? Sie wurde mehr als zornig. Ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich leicht rot. „Ronald Weasley! Hör endlich auf mich wie ein kleines Mädchen zu behandeln! Ich bin alt genug um zu wissen, was ich tue! Ich treffe mich mit wem ich will! Selbst wenn ich jemandem die Seele aus dem Leib knutsche, selbst wenn ich mit jemandem Sex in einem Besenschrank habe. Es geht dich verdammt noch mal NICHTS an!"

Ihre Stimme war immer lauter geworden und die letzten Worte hatte sie nur noch geschrieen.

Es war verdächtig still in der großen Halle und auch die letzten hatten nun mitbekommen, dass das kleine unscheinbare Weasleymädchen gerade am ausrasten war.

Die Stille wurde von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen. „Miss Weasley! Ich muss doch sehr bitten! Schreien sie ihr Privatleben, so interessant es auch zu sein mag, nicht durch die Gegend!"

Gemurmelte Gespräche brachen los und fast alle Augen waren auf Ginny gerichtet. „Tschuldigung Professor, aber das musste gerade mal sein.", mit diesen Worten stand Ginny auf und verlies die große Halle schnellen Schrittes.

Ihre Wut war noch immer nicht ganz verraucht und sie wollte einen zweiten Auftritt dieser Art vermeiden.

Noch bevor Draco ihn daran hindern konnte, stand Blaise ebenfalls auf und folgte Ginny. Draco runzelte die Stirn, hoffentlich erwischte er sie nicht mehr. Er musste erstmal selbst mit ihr über die Party reden.

„Hey Ginny! Warte doch mal!" Blaise rannte hinter ihr her.

Ginny wirbelte herum. Natürlich hatte sie seine Stimme sofort erkannt.

„Was willst du?", schnauzte sie ihn an. Sie war noch immer sauer.

Blaise grinste und betrachtete das Mädchen vor ihm, wie sie da stand, die Haare etwas zerzaust, die Arme in die Seite gestützt und die Nase leicht erhoben.

„Klasse Auftritt gerade eben. Hätte ich dir fast nicht zugetraut."

Ginny schnaubte. „Natürlich nicht! Wer traut mir so was schon zu?" sie ging Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zu und piekste mit ihrem Finger in seine Brust, während er zurückwich und schließlich mit dem Rücken gegen die Steinwand stieß. „Und was ist das überhaupt mit eurer komischen Party da, zu der Malfoy mich eingeladen hat? Was soll das? Slytherins feiern schon seit Jahren nur Hausinterne Partys, höchsten ein paar Ravenclaws werden dazu eingeladen. Warum also ich?"

Blaise war ehrlich erstaunt.

Draco hatte sie zur Party eingeladen?

Er selbst hatte erst heute davon erfahren.

Was sollte das?

„Keine Ahnung, wieso er dich eingeladen hat."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach nein? Das glaube ich nicht." Sie trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Sein Duft stieg ihr in die Nase.

Sie zwang sich, sich zu konzentrieren.

Sie wollte herausfinden, was Draco und Blaise damit bezwecken wollten.

Sie strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger langsam über seine Lippen. Scharf zog er die Luft ein.

Was tat sie da?

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst sanft seine Wange. „Was wolltet ihr damit bezwecken, dass ihr mich eingeladen habt?"

Blaise musste leicht lächeln. Versuchte sie ihn gerade zu einer Antwort zu verführen? Er musste zugeben, dass er ihr wahrscheinlich auf so ziemlich jede Frage geantwortet hätte, aber diese konnte er ihr nicht beantworten, da er die Antwort selbst nicht kannte.

Aber wenn sie so scharf darauf war, etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen, warum sie daran hindern?

Er versuchte nicht in ihre Augen zu schauen, um ihr den Eindruck zu geben, dass er wirklich mit sich kämpfen musste. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst!" sagte er bestimmt.

Ginny wanderte mit ihrem Mund auf den seinen zu. „Ich glaube aber schon.", sagte sie, bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte.

Bevor sie sich ihm wieder entziehen konnte, um ihn weiter zu befragen, hatte er sie um die Taille gepackt, wirbelte sie herum und drückte sie gegen die Mauer, sodass sie keine Chance hatte, ihm zu entkommen.

Er drückte seine Lippen sanft auf die ihren und erstickte damit ihren Protest. Sie stemmte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust.

Irgendwas lief hier gerade schief!

Sie hatte ihn doch gar nicht so wirklich küssen wollen!

Seine Zunge strich sanft über ihre Lippen. Ginny seufzte und Blaise nutzte diese Gelegenheit um mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund einzudringen. Ihre Arme erschlafften und hingen nutzlos an ihrem Körper herab. Blaise konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Er löste sich wieder von ihr.

Er wollte nicht jedes ihrer Gespräche mit einer Knutscherei beenden.

Er wollte mehr als das.

Es war ihm endlich zu Bewusstsein geworden, dass er sie als seine Freundin wollte.

„Warum leugnest du deine Gefühle, Ginny?", fragte er sanft, während er ihr Gesicht betrachtete.

Ginny wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Inneres beruhigte sich langsam wieder von seinem Kuss.

Warum leugnete sie ihre Gefühle?

Das tat sie gar nicht!

Sie wollte nur nicht verletzt werden…

„Wie kann man etwas leugnen, das es nicht gibt, Blaise?"

Traurig blickte sie ihn an, schob ihn von sich weg und verschwand aus dem Gang.

Blaise hatte das Gefühl als würde etwas in ihm gefrieren. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie ebenfalls etwas für ihn empfand. Hatte er sich so geirrt?

* * *

So, ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen! Hinterlasst mir doch bitte einen kleinen Kommentar, das freut die Schreiber-Seele! ;) 

Viele liebe Grüüße

Lalena


	7. Chapter 7

Hallihallo!

Erstmal ein paar Worte vorweg: Ich hoffe das hier liest überhaupt noch jemand... Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich die Story so lange nicht geupdatet habe, aber ich hatte wirklich sozusagen einen Kreativitätsstopp. Außerdem gehts bei mir derzeit schulisch rund, da ich dieses Jahr Abi schreibe, Facharbeit schreiben muss und dauernd wichtige Klausuren habe. Trotzdem stelle ich jetzte mal ein kurzes 7. Kapitel online, um meinen Willen zu zeigen, die Story weiterzuschreiben.

Ich möchte sie auf keinen Fall aufgeben! Ich werde mich nun bemühen, viel meiner freien Zeit wieder auf meine Fanfictions zu verwenden.

Ich hoffe, mir sind ein paar Leser treu geblieben.

Viele liebe Grüße

Lalena

* * *

Kapitel 7

Ginny saß im Gemeinschaftsraum des Gryffindorturmes. Warum lud Draco Malfoy sie zu einer Slytherin-Party ein? Das ergab doch einfach keinen Sinn. Hatte er vor sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise lächerlich zu machen?

Und was war mit Blaise? Wusste er wirklich nicht, was Malfoy da geplant hatte?

Ginny schloss ergeben die Augen. Sie wusste, dass es längst zu spät war, ihre Gefühle dem Slytherin gegenüber zu leugnen. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt.

Wie konnte das nur passieren?

Nach ihrer Beziehung zu Pucey wollte sie nie wieder etwas mit einem Slytherin zu tun haben. Als sie Adrian kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sie gedacht, die Slytherins immer falsch eingeschätzt zu haben. Er war sehr höflich und zuvorkommend gewesen. Ein richtiger Gentleman.

Er hatte ihr geholfen ihre Tasche zu tragen und ihr die Tür aufgehalten. Sie war von seinem Charme absolut verzaubert gewesen. Doch ihr Traum platzte schon nach wenigen Wochen. Er bedrängte sie dauernd mit ihm zu schlafen. Ginny hatte sich einfach noch nicht bereit dazu gefühlt und hatte nein gesagt. Adrian schien das nicht zu verstehen.

Nach einigen hässlichen Beschimpfungen seinerseits hatte sie ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals geladen und war vor ihm davon gelaufen.

Die Monate danach waren nicht gerade angenehm gewesen. Ständig hatte er ihr irgendwo aufgelauert und sie belästigt.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf um sich von ihrer Erinnerung zu befreien.

Aber Blaise war doch ganz anders, oder?

War er das?

Blaise war doch bekannt für seine Eroberungen.

Ob er auch schon mit ihr angegeben hatte?

Vor seinen Freunden geprahlt hatte, dass er sie sicher bald flach legen würde?

Vor Draco Malfoy?

War das der Grund, für seine Einladung?

Ginny konnte den aufsteigenden Zorn nur schwer unterdrücken.

Blaise musste wohl gewettet haben, sie an diesem Abend endlich ins Bett zu kriegen.

Ginny knurrte leise. Das kann er sich mal schön abschminken.

Sie würde auf diese Party gehen!

Und sie würde Blaise zeigen, dass er bei ihr garantiert nicht würde landen können.

„Warum zum Geier hast du sie eingeladen?" Blaise starrte Draco wutentbrannt an. Draco grinste seinem Freund munter entgegen. „Ich darf einladen, wen ich will. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es dir gleich erzählt, aber ok. Damit muss ich jetzt wohl arbeiten."

„Arbeiten?", Blaises Stimme klang hysterisch. „Du hast doch schon wieder was ausgefressen! Wenn Ginny wirklich kommen sollte und die Slytherins sie, warum auch immer, angreifen, haben wir ein dickes Problem mein Lieber." Draco winkte ab. „Ach quatsch. Sie weiß schon, was sie in einer Horde Slytherins machen kann und was nicht. Und auch wir sind gute Gastgeber, wenn es sich lohnt. Und ich denke bei diesem Gast lohnt es sich allemal.", er grinste.

Blaise sank in seinem Sessel zusammen und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Kaum war Ginny vorhin aus dem Gang verschwunden, hatte sich Blaise auf die Suche nach Draco gemacht. Jetzt, da er hier saß, kam ihm wieder zu Bewusstsein, was Ginny zu ihm gesagt hatte.

_Wie kann man etwas leugnen, das es nicht gibt, Blaise?_

Hatte er sich wirklich derart in ihr getäuscht? Ein seltsames Gefühl der Leere machte sich in ihm breit. Seine Eingeweide schienen in einem riesigen schwarzen Loch einfach zu verschwinden. Er sah ihr Gesicht vor sich. Im Schulsprecherbad, wie sie lachte und ihn nass spritzte. Er spürte ihre weichen Lippen auf den Seinen, wie sie sich an ihn presste.

„Blaise? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Dracos Stimme drang wie aus einer weit entfernten Welt in seine Gedanken.

„hmmm?"

„Du siehst etwas verzweifelt aus."

Blaise lies ein ersticktes, freudloses Lachen von sich hören.

Am Samstagmorgen wachte Ginny schon um 7 Uhr auf. Sie drehte sich herum und versuchte noch einmal einzuschlafen. Vergeblich.

Sie seufzte und legte sich auf den Rücken um die Decke anzustarren.

Heute Abend war die Party der Slytherins.

Ihr erster Entschluss, die Party zu stürmen und Blaise zu beweisen, dass sie ihn nicht brauchte, hatte sie schon am darauffolgenden Tag wieder verworfen gehabt.

Die ganze letzte Woche hatte sie nun darüber nachgedacht, ob sie hingehen würde oder nicht.

Ihr war aufgefallen, dass Blaise in den letzten Tagen ziemlich geknickt aussah und sie fühlte sich dafür verantwortlich. Sie hatte zwar versucht ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber ab und zu hatten sie sich doch auf dem Flur oder in der großen Halle getroffen. Jedes Mal hatte Blaise den Blickkontakt gleich abgebrochen und war schnell weiter gegangen.

Ginny gab es nicht gerne zu, aber sie war unglücklich. Sie hatte sich schon früher eingestehen müssen, dass sie sich in Blaise verliebt hatte. Als sie bemerkte, wie sehr ihn ihre Abweisung beschäftigte, dachte sie über ihre Angst, von ihm verletzt zu werden nach.

Hatte sie ihn nicht schon verletzt?

Sie beschloss auf die Party zu gehen. Sie würde versuchen alleine mit ihm zu reden und dann wieder verschwinden.

Leise stieg sie aus ihrem Bett, zog sich an und verließ den Schlafsaal.

* * *

;) Vielleicht erbarmt ihr euch ja und schreibt meinen einen klitzekleinen Kommentar.. Auch wenn das Chap nicht viel hergibt, ich weiß.. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hallihallo! Ich hab's geschafft! Ein weiteres Kapitel! Vielleicht werdetihr mich für das Ende dieses Kapitels hassen, aber ich verspreche ich schreibe weiter... Ich bmühe mich!

Außerdem möchte ich allen für die lieben Reviews danken! Ich habe mich sehr gefreut! Ihr seid wirklich Balsam für die Scheiberseele ;)

Liebe Grüße

Lalena

* * *

Chapter 8

Als Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat war dieser noch sehr leer. In einer Ecke sah sie ein paar Drittklässler sitzen, die Snape-Explodiert spielten.

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung war auch Will schon wach. Normalerweise brachte ihn am Samstag nichts vor dem Mittagessen aus dem Bett.

Er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr in einer Couch und hatte sie noch nicht entdeckt. Ginny beschloss zu ihm zu gehen und ihn endlich zu fragen, wo er die ganze Zeit steckte. Auch in der letzten Woche hatte sie ihn in ihrer Freizeit nur selten gesehen.

„Guten morgen Will! Was machst du denn um die Uhrzeit schon hier?" Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

Will begrüßte sie kurz und zuckte dann die Achseln.

„Was ist denn los mit dir? In letzter Zeit verschwindest du dauernd spurlos und ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was du die ganze Zeit tust."

Will blickte sie an und Ginny erschrak über seine rotgeweinten Augen. Hatte sie Will jemals weinen sehen? Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und fuhr im kurz über den Arm. „Red doch mit mir.", bat sie.

Will nickte. „Weißt du Ginny. Meine kleine Schwester wurde von einem Todesser verflucht. Sie haben meiner Mom und ihr in London aufgelauert. Sie waren nur zu zweit und meine Mom konnte sie nach kurzer Zeit in die Flucht schlagen, aber vorher hat einer Tina mit einem Fluch erwischt.", er hielt inne und schluckte. Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen. Schon wieder ein Angriff. Warum hatte sie davon nichts mitbekommen? Harry musste es doch wissen.

„Meine Eltern wollten nicht, dass es jemand erfährt, da meine Schwester seitdem sehr eigenartig ist. Sie schreit meine Eltern an und versucht sie sogar zu schlagen. Dann liegt sie wieder für ein paar Tage im Bett und hat schweres Fieber. Ihr Zustand wechselt ständig und meine Eltern wissen nicht mehr, was sie tun sollen. In den letzten Tagen haben sie ihr sogar ihren Zauberstab abgenommen und sie eingesperrt." Will blickte sie verzweifelt an und in seine Augen traten erneut Tränen.

Ginny schluckte. „Warum bringen sie sie nicht ins St.Mungos?"

„Da waren sie schon. Die wissen nicht, was sie mit ihr anfangen sollen. Als sie dort waren hat sich Tina den Medihexen gegenüber einwandfrei benommen. Sie hat nicht geschrieen und sich nicht gewehrt. Schließlich wurde meinen Eltern nur gesagt sie hätten Glück gehabt und das Fieber sollte schon bald wieder sinken. Da meine Mom aber nicht mehr genau sagen konnte, wie der Fluch lautete, den der Todesser gemurmelt hatte, konnten sie ihr auch nichts Konkretes sagen. Sie haben solche Symptome noch nie gesehen."

Ginny setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa und nahm ihn in den Arm. Wie konnte sie ihm nur helfen? Sie kannte sich mit schwarzer Magie nicht besonders gut aus. Wo könnte man herausfinden, was für einen Fluch seine Schwester getroffen hatte?

„Hast du schon mal in der verbotenen Abteilung nach einem Buch über schwarze Flüche nachgesehen?"

„Natürlich habe ich das. Ich habe die ganze letzte Woche in der Bibliothek verbracht. Aber ich habe keinen Fluch gefunden, der auf diese Symptome passt. Es muss etwas ziemlich böses gewesen sein." Will schluchzte wieder auf.

Ginny versuchte ihn weiter zu trösten. Nach einer Weile hatte er sich beruhigt und blickte sie bemüht gefasst an. „Wollen wir zum Frühstück gehen? Ich könnte jetzt einen Kaffee gebrauchen."

Ginny nickte und sie machten sich zusammen auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

Mittlerweile waren etwas mehr Schüler aufgestanden und ca. die Hälfte saß beim Frühstück.

Als Ginny sich niederließ spürte sie den gewohnten Blick in ihrem Rücken. Wieder flogen ihre Gedanken zu der Party am Abend.

Sie konnte doch nicht hingehen, jetzt wo sie wusste, wie schlecht es Will ging.

Sie nahm sich einen Toast und bestrich ihn mit Marmelade.

Nach kurzer Zeit setzten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine ihr gegenüber an den Gryffindor-Tisch.

Will verabschiedete sich und sagte, er würde sich noch mal für eine Weil hinlegen. Als Ginny ihn begleiten wollte, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Gin."

Ginny nickte und setzte sich wieder hin. Harry beobachtete sie. „Was ist denn mit ihm los Ginny?"

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es sagen soll. Es geht um seine Familie." Harry nickte und Ginny überkam das Gefühl, das Harry sehr wohl wusste, was passiert war.

Warum hatte er ihr davon vorher nichts gesagt?

Doch er lenkte ihre Gedanken rasch ab. „Wir treffen uns um halb drei auf dem Quidditch-Feld. In einer Woche spielen wir gegen Ravenclaw und ich möchte mich wenigstens auf ein Ereignis dieses Jahr freuen.", murmelnd fügte er hinzu: „Und wenn es nur das Quidditch-Entscheidungsspiel ist." Ginny hatte es gehört.

Sie nickte. Sie beschloss sich heute mehr Mühe zu geben, als beim letzten Spiel. Sie wusste, dass Harry es nicht leicht hatte. Vor allem, wenn man auf die zukünftige Zeit blickte.

Nachdem sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatte, stand sie auf und verließ die große Halle.

Eine schnarrende Stimme hielt sie auf, bevor sie die Treppe in der Eingangshalle hinaufsteigen konnte. „Na Wesley, wirst du und heute Abend beehren?" Ginny wirbelte herum und erkannte Malfoy einige Schritte von sich entfernt, der sie amüsiert betrachtete.

Ginny blickte ihn forschend an.

Langsam ging sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Du! Warum hast du mich überhaupt eingeladen? Was soll ich da?"

Draco grinste sie unverschämt an. „Ich lege eben Wert auf angenehme und anspruchsvolle Gesellschaft." Ginny blieb stehen.

Sie war verunsichert.

Nicht eine Spur Spot war in seiner Stimme zu hören gewesen. Sie betrachtete ihn prüfend. „Wenn das ein Trick ist, Malfoy, verwandle ich deinen neuen Besen in einen rosa Minimuff!"

Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie dazu wirklich im Stande wäre. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Meine Absichten sind durchaus ehrlicher Natur."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von ihr ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

Ginny blickte ihm überlegend hinterher. Malfoy hatte mit ihr gesprochen und sie dabei weder verspottet noch lächerlich gemacht. Hätte es in diesem Moment rosa Plüschhäschen geregnet, sie wäre nicht minder erstaunt gewesen. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte wäre sie mit den Häschen wahrscheinlich sogar besser klargekommen.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat war sie immer noch in Gedanken versunken. Sie blickte sich um, konnte Will aber nicht entdecken. Wahrscheinlich war er tatsächlich noch einmal schlafen gegangen.

Mit dem festen Vorsatz den Tag nicht nutzlos verstreichen zu lassen holte sie ihre Schulsachen aus ihrem Schlafsaal und setzte sich an einen freien Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren auf ihrem Blatt mehrere Hasenskizzen zu entdecken. Ihre Zaubereigeschichte Hausaufgabe versteckte sich hartnäckig hinter einem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin, der ihre Gedanken ständig auf sich lenkte.

Ginny seufzte.

Sie legte die Feder beiseite und rollte ihr Pergament zusammen. Sie brachte ihre Schulsachen wieder in den Schlafsaal und holte dabei ihren Besen. Rasch zog sie ihre Quidditsch-Uniform an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Feld. Es war zwar noch nicht halb drei, aber sie hätte keine Minute mehr ruhig sitzen können.

Als sie in der Mitte des Quidditch-Feldes stand, blickte sie nach oben und freute sich darauf, endlich loszufliegen. Sie schwang sich auf den Besen und schraubte sich rasch immer höher. Der Wind trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen, doch sie blinzelte sie weg. Sie schloss die Augen und sah das Bild von Blaise vor sich. Eine kleine schwarze Strähne, die ihm in die blauen Augen hing. Das verschmitzte Grinsen, das Mädchenherzen schmelzen lässt. Sie lächelte.

„Hey Ginny! Hast schon ohne uns angefangen, was?" Ginny erschrak, als Rons Stimme sie aus ihren Tagträumen riss. Sie strauchelte kurz in ihrem Flug und brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Sie blickte sich um, und sah, dass außer Ron auch schon Harry Kreise über dem Quidditch-Feld zog.

An diesem Nachmittag spielte Ginny einwandfrei. Ihre Pässe waren präzise und ihre Tore unhaltbar.

Ron begann schon nach kurzer Zeit zu schwitzen, da er von seiner Schwester derart umhergejagt wurde.

Harry war begeistert. „Super Ginny! Wenn du nächste Woche genauso spielst, haben wir das Spiel schon gewonnen!"

Ginny grinste. Sie beglückwünschte sich dazu, während des ganzen Trainings nicht an Blaise gedacht zu haben. Die Mannschaft landete und Ginny seufzte.

Als ihre Füße den Erdboden berührten, sah sie sich wieder mit der Realität konfrontiert. Heute Abend war die Party der Slytherins. Und Will ging es nicht gut.

Sie machte sich alleine auf den Weg zum Schloss, da die anderen sich in den Umkleiden auf dem Quidditchfeld umgezogen hatten. Sie duschte und zog sich normale Muggelkleidung an.

Ein leises Klopfen an dem Fenster ihres Schlafsaales ließ sie hochschrecken. Wieder eine schwarze Eule.

Ginny lies sie herein und löste die Nachricht von ihrem Bein. Sofort verschwand die Eule wieder.

„20Uhr. Du wirst abgeholt."

Ginny setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest, dass sie nur noch zwei Stunden Zeit hatte. Sie steckte den Zettel in ihre Jeans und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort entdeckte sie Will und setzte sich zu ihm ans Feuer. „Wie geht's es dir?"

Will starrte in die Flammen. „Geht schon, Ginny. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich."

Ginny fühlte sich hilflos.

Sie war keine Frau der großen Worte. Es war ihr wohler bei der Sache, wenn sie jemandem ihre praktische Hilfe anbieten konnte.

Will bemerkte, dass Ginny sich unwohl fühlte und schlug vor, Zauberschach zu spielen. Erleichtert stimmte Ginny zu.

Eine Stunde später hatte Ginny zweimal gewonnen, was deutlich machte, dass es Will sehr schwer viel sich zu konzentrieren. Normalerweise gewann er jedes Spiel gegen Ginny.

Sie war eine Niete in Zauberschach.

„Weißt du Ginny. Ich glaube, ich geh ins Bett." Ginny blickte auf. „Was? Aber es ist doch Wochenende…" „Ja, ich weiß, aber ich bin wirklich kaputt. Ich werde noch mal an meine Eltern schreiben und mich dann schlafen legen. Danke für die Ablenkung." Er lächelte ihr zu und verschwand in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Ginny blickte ihm hinterher.

Sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie ihm helfen konnte.

Wie könnte man herausfinden, welche Art Fluch seine Schwester getroffen hatte?

Sicherlich hatte Will Professor Dumbledore schon gefragt. Dementsprechend dürfte das ganze Lehrerkollegium keine Antwort auf diese Frage wissen.

Auch die Bibliothek hatte er schon durchforstet und nichts gefunden.

Wo könnte man ein Buch finden, in dem man solch böse Flüche finden kann?

Ginny starrte ins Feuer und dachte nach.

Als ihr die Idee kam sprang sie auf.

Die überraschten Blicke ignorierend, rannte sie in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. 19:57

Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Schnell nahm sie ihre Bürste und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare. Rasch zog sie ihr gelbes T-Shirt aus und ein schwarzes Top an. Die Jeans musste es wohl für diesen Abend tun. Sie rannte ins Bad und tuschte sich schnell die Wimpern.

Sie rannte die Treppe wieder runter und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor dem Portraitloch stoppte sie ab, zog sich schnell ihr Top glatt, fuhr sich durch die Haare und trat hinaus auf den Gang.

Sie blickte sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.

Sollte sie nicht abgeholt werden?

Sie konnte doch nicht viel zu spät sein, oder?

Sie seufzte auf und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zu den Kerkern machen, als Draco Malfoy vor ihr auftauchte.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du bist mein Begleitservice?" Er grinste und bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Der Beste!"

Ginny konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und dachte darüber nach, ob Dumbledore mal wieder eine seiner verrückten Ideen durchgesetzt hatte und die Charakterzüge der Slytherins einfach umgekehrt hatte.

War so etwas überhaupt möglich?

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf den leicht lächelnden Malfoy neben ihr und glaubt in diesem Moment an den Weihnachtsmann.

Auf dem ganzen Weg zu den Kerkern schwiegen sie.

Ginny dachte darüber nach, wie sie ihre Idee in die Tat umsetzen konnte und Draco beglückwünschte sich zu seinem Plan. Blaise wusste natürlich immer noch nichts davon, dass Bell Linda auf ihn angesetzt hatte. Dass Draco gerade Ginny abholte wusste er auch nicht. Blaise war in dem Glauben, Draco würde eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey besorgen. Er dachte bestimmt, dass Ginny nicht mehr kommen würde.

Vor dem Portrait eines streng aussehenden jungen Zauberers blieb er stehen. Ginny und der Zauberer blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Draco drehte sich zu der jungen Hexe. „Du wirst doch sicher verstehen, dass ich einen kleinen Muffliato anwenden muss, um unser Passwort zu schützen."

„Angst, dass ich die Slytherins im Schlaf überrasche?" Sie blickte ihn provozierend an.

„Wäre das ein Versprechen?"

Ginny blinzelte verwirrt.

Flirtete Draco Malfoy mit ihr?

Das war zu viel.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen wollte.

Draco lachte aufgrund ihres verdatterten Gesichtsausdrucks in sich hinein, belegte sie mit dem Zauber und sprach das Passwort. Das Portrait öffnete sich und er machte den Zauber wieder rückgängig.

Sie traten zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Ginny blieb direkt hinter dem Eingang stehen.

Sie blickte sich langsam um.

So feierten also die Slytherins?

Sie musste gestehen, dass ihr die Aufmachung der Party besser gefiel, als die, der Partys, die in Gryffindor gefeiert wurden.

Früher hatten Fred und George diese Partys unterhalten. Sie hatten Süßigkeiten gegessen und vereinzelt ein paar Butterbier getrunken. Im letzten Jahr hatten sie nur wenige Feiern gehabt, aber auch dabei waren oft Scherzartikel ihrer Brüder im Mittelpunkt gestanden.

Was sie hier vor sich sah hatte nur wenig mit dieser Art von Partys zu tun.

Sie nahm an, dass die Tische, die an den Wänden standen sonst eigentlich in der Mitte des großen Raumes platziert waren. Dort tummelten sich gerade ein paar Schüler und tanzten zur Musik der „Gone Wild", die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien. Zumindest konnte Ginny keine Quelle der Musik ausfindig machen.

Die Ecken des Raumes konnte sie kaum ausmachen. Sie waren in ein dunkles grün schimmerndes Licht getaucht.

Auch die übrige Dekoration entsprach größtenteils den Farben Slytherins.

Grün und Silber.

Lange Bahnen Stoff waren an der Decke gespannt.

Ginny konnte kaum jemanden ausmachen, der keine Flasche Butterbier in der Hand hatte.

Ebenso fiel ihr auf, dass nur Schüler der oberen Klassen anwesend waren. In Gryffindor feierten meistens alle gemeinsam. Wie sollten die jungen Schüler bei diesem Lärm schlafen können?

„Na? Lust auf ein Butterbier?" Ginny nickte abwesend.

Draco verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Sie steuerte gerade auf einen Tisch zu, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

Sie drehte sich um und blickte in blaue Augen, die sie intensiv musterten. „Ginny…"

Ginny holte tief Luft. „Hi Blaise!"

* * *

So, nicht böse sein, wegen dem Ende. Es geht hoffentlich bald wieter. Lasst mir kurz eure Meinung da, ich freue mich auf sie!

wink


	9. Chapter 9

Ich traue mich ja wirklich kaum noch aus meiner dunklen Ecke raus um euch dieses Kapitel zu präsentieren...

Aber ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft! Ich habe ein neues Kapitel beendet!

Nachdem ich zur Zeit nicht viel zu tun habe (Habe grade mein Abi geschrieben ( stolz ) und warte nun auf Zugangsbestätigungen von den Universitäten, an denen ich mich beworben habe.) habe ich jetzt viel Zeit um viele schöne Kapitel zu schreiben ;)

Ich hoffe ihr mögt das Kapitel trotzdem noch und habt noch nicht den Faden verloren (bzw. macht euch die Arbeit die Geschichte nochmal zu überfliegen) und schreibt mir wieder so zahlreich eure Meinung. Darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen!

Liebe Grüße

Lalena

* * *

Kapitel 9

„Du bist also gekommen?" Blaise wandte seinen Blick keine Sekunde von ihr ab.

Ginny nickte „Ja, das bin ich wohl." Sie schaute verunsichert zu ihm auf und sah dann wieder weg.

_Erde an Ginny! Wollest du nicht vernünftig mit ihm reden? Du hattest doch beschlossen ihm zu erklären, dass das, was du zu ihm gesagt hast, das dümmste war, was dir je über die Lippen gekommen ist! Du wolltest ihm deine Liebe gestehen und ihn fragen, ob er dich heiraten will!_

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Ihre innere Stimme hatte Recht. Im Laufe des Tages hatte sie beschlossen, all das zu ihm zu sagen. „Blaise, ich…"

„Blaiiiiiiiiise!! Da bist du ja! Ich hab dich die ganze Zeit schon gesucht!" Ein großes schlankes Mädchen tauchte plötzlich hinter Blaise auf. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wie sieht's aus, wollen wir tanzen?" Das Mädchen beachtete Ginny mit keinem Blick.

Blaises erster Gedanke war, Linda eine Abfuhr zu erteilen, doch als er zu Ginny blickte und diese seinem Blick auswich, nickte er in Lindas Richtung und folgte ihr, ohne ein weiteres Wort für Ginny, auf die Tanzfläche.

Ginny starrte den beiden hinterher. Da war es also wieder. Dieses Gefühl, betrogen zu werden. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie es damals bei Adrian war.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie eine kräftige Ohrfeige bekommen. Sie hatte das Gefühl nur noch schwer Luft zu bekommen und musste sich bemühen ihre Mimik unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Ihr Gesicht brannte und sie musste mehrmals Schlucken, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Plötzlich stand Draco mit einem Butterbier in der Hand vor ihr. Er hatte beobachtet, wie Linda Blaise auf die Tanzfläche mitgenommen hatte. Er betrachtete Ginny genau und suchte nach Anzeichen von Eifersucht. Ginny nahm ihm langsam das Butterbier aus der Hand und ging, ohne sich dafür zu bedanken, in Richtung einer Tischgruppe, an der noch niemand saß. Sie setzte sich, nahm einen Schluck und vergrub dann ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Draco beobachtete ihr Verhalten wortlos.

Was geschah da gerade? Draco runzelte die Stirn. Wieso war sie nicht eifersüchtig auf Linda losgegangen? Sie hätte doch sauer sein müssen. Stattdessen hatte er nur eine unendliche Traurigkeit in ihrem Gesicht erkennen können.

Dracos Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Konnte das tatsächlich sein?

Draco Malfoy hatte sich geirrt?

Ginny war nicht eifersüchtig, sondern traurig?

Hatte er sie tatsächlich falsch eingeschätzt?

Das konnte doch nicht sein.

Draco nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem Glas mit Feuerwhiskey, das er sich mitgenommen hatte. Die Flüssigkeit brannte noch lange in seinem Hals nach, während er versuchte das Problem so schnell und sachlich wie möglich zu lösen.

Er versuchte das ungute Gefühl, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben zu ignorieren und sich an weitere Planungen zu machen.

„Draco-Schätzchen? Gehört das zu dem Plan?" Bellinda stand auf einmal neben Draco und blickte zu Ginny rüber, die innerhalb der letzten zwei Minuten ihr Butterbier bis auf einen kläglichen Rest geleert hatte.

Draco seufzte. „Nicht wirklich." „Und was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?" Draco antwortete nicht sofort. Er beobachtete gerade, wie Ginny aufstand und auf den hinteren Teil des Gemeinschaftsraums zuging. Dort standen Alex und Michael, die das Butterbier für diesen Abend besorgt hatten. Ginny hielt ihre leere Flasche hoch und rief den Jungs etwas über den Lärm der Musik zu. Alex grinste sie an und rief etwas zurück. Ginny nickte und er gab ihr einen Becher in die Hand. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte ihr Feuerwhiskey gegeben. Hatte sie das überhaupt schon einmal getrunken?

„Ich glaube, ich wüsste da was…", beantwortete Draco Bellindas Frage und steuerte auf Ginny zu, die wieder alleine an ihrem Tisch saß.

„Prost Wiesel!" Ginny blickte auf und blickte in Dracos grinsendes Gesicht. „Mit gemeinen Schlangen stoße ich nicht an." Ginny nahm einen tiefen Schluck von ihrem Feuerwhiskey, woraufhin sie einen Hustenanfall bekam.

Draco lachte leise, während er ihr leicht auf den Rücken klopfte. „Ich würde sagen: Keinen Feuerwhiskey mehr für dich." Ginny grinste ihn freudlos an und schnappte sich bevor er protestieren konnte auch noch seinen Becher, den sie in einem Zug leerte. Ihr traten die Tränen in die Augen, so sehr musste sie sich anstrengen, einen weiteren Hustenanfall zu unterdrücken. Als sich das Brennen wieder gelegt hatte suchte Ginny den Raum nach Blaise ab. Er tanzte nicht mehr mit Linda, sondern stand nun mit ihr an einem kleinen Stehtisch. Die beiden unterhielten sich und Lindas helles Lachen brannte in ihren Ohren. Ginny beobachtete das Mädchen und ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Unterm Tisch zog sie rasch ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar leise Worte. Verwirrt blickte sie dem blauen Strahl hinterher, der an Linda vorbeizischte und einen Stuhl erwischte, der hinter dem Mädchen stand. Entsetzt sah Ginny, wie der Stuhl Flammen fing und langsam in Rauch aufging. Einige Schüler schrieen überrascht auf und drehten sich in ihre Richtung, aber niemand konnte genau sagen, woher der Zauberspruch gekommen sein mag. Auch Linda schrie erschrocken auf und klammerte sich an Blaise.

Ginny, die ganz weiß geworden war vor Schreck knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Na Bravo! Das hatte sie damit nicht erreichen wollen. Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich, während sie beobachtete, wie Blaise versuchte Linda zu beruhigen.

Draco beobachtete Ginny wachsam. Er hatte nicht gewusst zu welchen Kräften die Hexe fähig war wenn sie wütend war. Er hatte zwar bemerkt, dass sie den Zauberstab unterm Tisch gezogen hatte, doch hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie Linda eher einen Klammerfluch auf den Hals jagen würde. Aber so was!

„Vielleicht solltest du erst wieder zaubern, wenn du nüchtern und nicht mehr wütend bist…", meinte er trocken zu Ginny.

„Ich bin nüchtern! Und ich bin NICHT wütend!" Das rothaarige Mädchen blitzte ihn an.

Draco nickte bedächtig. Er lies seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und sah gerade, wie Linda Blaise in den hinteren Teil des Gemeinschaftsraumes zog, den man von ihrer Position aus nicht einsehen konnte. Auch Ginny schien das gesehen zu haben.

Sie erhob sich und schlingerte auf unsicheren Beinen durch den Raum zurück zu Alex und Michael.

Michael stupste Alex leicht in die Seite, als er sie kommen sah.

„Hey, da kommt die Feuerfee wieder." Er grinste seinen Freund an. Alex drehte sich um und erblickte Ginny, die auf ihn zu wankte. Er hatte sie schon bemerkt, als sie am früheren Abend den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte.

Sie war heiß.

Und Alex wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Schon gar nicht wenn es so leicht war, da sie offensichtlich betrunken war.

„Hallo Süße, da bist du ja wieder!", begrüßte er sie.

Ginny lächelte dümmlich. „Hey!", hauchte sie. „Habt ihr noch einen Feuerwhiskey für mich?" Sie musste etwas langsamer sprechen um die Worte nicht zu nuscheln und deutlich zu sprechen. „Na klar, für dich doch immer!" Alex schenkte ihr einen Becher ein und stellte sich neben sie. Er drückte ihr den Becher in die Hand und prostete ihr mit seinem eigenen zu. Ginny lächelte leicht unsicher und nahm einen kleinen Schluck ihres Getränks. Alex beglückwünschte sich zu diesem gelungenen Fang. „Sag mal, Süße, hättest du nicht Interesse an einem…."

„Nein, hat sie nicht" Eine drohende Stimme hinter ihm schien zu Eis zu gefrieren.

Alex wirbelte herum. „Malfoy! Was zur Hölle...?"

„Diese spezielle Gryffindor ist für dich unantastbar. Merk dir das." Malfoy packte Ginnys Arm und zog sie von Alex weg. Schon als er gesehen hatte, wie Alex mit Michael bedeutungsvolle Blicke ausgetuscht hatte, war ihm klar, was dieser mit Ginny vorhatte.

Alex war ein berüchtigter Weiberheld unter den Slytherins. Es mochte nicht sein Fehlern sein, dass er gut aussah – wie konnte man das jemandem zum Vorwurf machen, fragte sich Draco, da er ja selbst mit einem unglaublichen Aussehen gesegnet war – aber nach Dracos Meinung hatte Alex einfach zu zahlreich wechselnden Frauenbesuch.

Er verfluchte Blaise in diesem Moment.

Es wäre perfekt gewesen.

Auch wenn Ginny nicht eifersüchtig auf Blaise geworden war, so wusste Draco mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass Blaise ausgerastet wäre, wenn er Ginny mit Alex hätte sprechen sehen.

Erst als er wieder an dem Tisch, an dem er zuvor mit Ginny gesessen hatte, angekommen war, ließ er sie los.

„Du machst es einem echt nicht einfach.", seufzte Draco.

Ginny blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Was hasd du denn? Der war doch nett su mir!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Plan war wohl mächtig schief gelaufen. Ginny begann sich an seinen Arm zu schmiegen und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Dracoo? Ich brauche deine Hilfe…."

Draco blickte sie zweifelnd an. Er versuchte sie von seinem Arm zu schieben, doch sie krallte sich umso fester an ihn. „Davon bin ich überzeugt.", war seine trockene Antwort.

„Du muss mir ein Buch geben, wo ich schwaze Magie finde….", nuschelte Ginny.

Draco richtete sich auf. War sie so betrunken, dass sie gar nicht mehr wusste, was sie sagte? Energisch zog er ihre Finger von seinem Arm. „Was zur Hölle meinst du damit?", fragte er scharf.

Ginny blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Naja… ich hatte gehofft, dass su mir helfen würdest…", sie blickte verbittert in die andere Ecke des Raumes „Und Blaiss is ja mit dieser Tusssie beschäftigt..."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er fragte sich, was sie wirklich von ihm wollte und nahm sich vor dem am folgenden Tag auf den Grund zu gehen. Jetzt wollte er Ginny erstmal wieder zum Gryffindorturm zurückzubringen. „Okay, ich werde dir so weit ich kann helfen Ginny, aber lass uns morgen darüber reden. Komm, ich bring dich zurück."

Er zog sie von ihrem Stuhl und stützte ihre schwankenden Schritte ab. Ginny beschloss, dass es einfacher war Draco hinterherzulaufen. Dabei musste sie nicht zu viel nachdenken, was ihr im Moment wirklich etwas schwer fiel. Sie hatte sich wieder daran erinnert, dass sie Hilfe von Draco wegen einem bösen Fluch brauchte, und nachdem er gesagt hatte, dass er ihr helfen würde, war sie zufrieden. Auf einmal stand ein Mädchen neben den beiden. „Na Draco? Läuft alles nach Plan?" Bellinda versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Draco warf ihr ein schiefes Grinsen zu. „Wenn meine Vermutungen richtig sind, und das sind sie meistens, so wird es bald wieder bergauf gehen." Seine Augen huschten in den hinteren Teil des Raumes. In diesem Moment schien Ginny ein wenig das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und Draco fing sie wieder auf. Nun lag sie an seiner Brust und nuschelte ein „Danke" vor sich hin. Draco grinste verschmitzt. „Kein Problem!", antwortete er munter.

„Was ist mit ihr los?" Die Stimme, die ziemlich verärgert klang, befand sich auf einmal direkt neben Draco, der sich dieser zuwandte.

„Blaise…", hauchte Ginny und lächelte ihn an.

„Sie hat sofort angefangen ein Glas Feuerwhiskey nach dem anderen zu trinken, als sie dich mit Linda hat weggehen sehen.", erklärte Draco.

Blaise betrachtete Ginny mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er war sauer auf sie gewesen, als sie zur Party gekommen war, aber kein Anzeichen von Gefühlen gezeigt hatte, als Linda ihn zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte. Dass sie sich betrunken hatte hieß doch, dass es sie wohl doch gestört hatte, dass er mit einer anderen weggegangen war.

Er hatte keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, da Draco sich von Ginny befreite und sie einfach in Blaises Arme schob, dem nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sie festzuhalten. Ginny kuschelte sich gleich an ihn und seufzte zufrieden.

Blaise blickte Draco fragend an.

„Ich wollte sie gerade in ihren Schlafraum begleiten, aber da du dich dazu bereiterklärt hast, werde ich Bell zu einem kleinen Tänzchen auffordern. Bis morgen!", damit drehte sich Draco zu Bell um und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Bell folgte Draco lachend auf die Tanzfläche.

Blaise blickte ihnen kurz hinterher, konzentrierte sich dann aber auf das Mädchen, das sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Sie machte tatsächlich nicht den Eindruck als hätte sie keine Gefühle für ihn.

Blaise dachte kurz darüber nach, was er nun mit ihr anstellen sollte.

Ginny hob ihren Kopf und ah ihn blinzelnd an „Bringst du mich ins Bett?"

Blaises Blick flog über ihre geröteten Wangen zu ihren Lippen, die ein wenig dunkel von dem Feuerwhiskey, den sie getrunken hatte, waren.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ja, ich denke, das werde ich tun."

Mit diesen Worten umfasste er ihre Taille um sie so sicher zu führen und verließ mit ihr den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Ginny gab es irgendwann auf den Weg, den Blaise mit ihr ging zu verfolgen. Sie lehnte sich einfach in seinen Arm und vertraute darauf, dass sie bald schlafen konnte. Sie war in den letzten 10 Minuten plötzlich tierisch müde geworden.

Auf einmal öffnete Blaise eine Tür, die Ginny vorher gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei. Das Zimmer, das sie betraten sah aus wie großes Schlafzimmer. Ginny schaute sich verwundert um, während Blaise sie zielsicher zum Bett bugsierte.

„Wo sind wir, Blaise?", fragte Ginny verwundert. „Ich habe mir gedacht, bevor ich dich in deinem eigenen Schlafsaal habe, ohne dass jemand etwas davon mitbekommt, geht das hier viel schneller und vor allem bequemer. Wir sind im Raum der Wünsche. Wenn man dringend etwas braucht, muss man sich nur in diesen Raum begeben." Ginny versuchte seiner Begründung zu folgen und etwas möglichst Schlaues darauf zu antworten, verlor aber irgendwann den Faden. Also nuschelte sie nur noch ein „Ok", und legte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm aufs Bett. Ihre Knie zog sie an und schob eine Hand unter ihr Gesicht.

Blaise schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Er hatte sogar für Sekunden mit dem noblen Gedanken gespielt wieder in sein Haus zurückzukehren und im Slytherinschlafsaal zu schlafen. Als er aber das Mädchen in dem großen Bett betrachtete, das sich eingrollt hatte und nun schon selig vor sich hinschlummerte, hätte ihn wohl nicht einmal Voldemort dazu bewegen können sie in dieser Nacht zu verlassen.

Er zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich neben sie. Vorsichtig schlang er einen Arm um sie und zog sie langsam mit ihrem Rücken an seinen Bauch. Ginny seufzte im Schlaf und drückte sich an den warmen Körper hinter ihr. Blaise stöhnte auf, als sie sich so an ihn schmiegte. Er drückte seine Nase in ihr Haar und atmete tief ein.

Seine Arme schlossen sich ein wenig fester um Ginny und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Ginny wachte langsam auf. Stöhnend drehte sie sich in dem weichen Bett herum und versuchte klar zu denken. Wo war sie?

Noch bevor sie ihre Umgebung genauer betrachten konnte, schlang sich ein Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an den Körper neben ihr. Verwirrt blinzelte sie zur Seite und erkannte schwarze verwuschelte Haare. Mit einem kurzen Blick versicherte sie sich, dass Blaise neben ihr im Bett lag. Er brabbelte irgendetwas Unverständliches im Schlaf und drückte sie noch fester an sich.

Warum lag Blaise neben ihr im Bett?

Ginny löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und fuhr auf. „Was zur Hölle machst du in meinem Bett, Zabini?" versuchte sie zu schreien. Leider wurde ihr Ausruf zu einem erbärmlichen Krächzen. Ihre Hand fuhr an ihren Hals und sie musste einige Male schlucken um das seltsam pelzige Gefühl auf ihrer Zunge zu vertreiben. Sie fuhr sich über die Lippen.

Blaise hatte sich verschlafen aufgerichtet und blinzelte sie verwirrt an. „Was?"

„Was bei Merlins Bart ist passiert? Was hast du mit mir angestellt?" fragte sie ihn zornig. Hatte er ihren Zustand auf der Party gestern ausgenutzt? Ginny erinnerte sich daran, dass sie sehr viel getrunken hatte.

Blaise realisierte die Situation langsam und seine Augen zogen sich verärgert zusammen. „Wieso machst du mir Vorwürfe? Du warst gestern total betrunken und ich habe dich ins Bett gebracht, weil du es alleine nicht mehr geschafft hättest!", war seine heftige Antwort.

Ginny wollte ihm gerade weiter Vorwürfe machen, als sich ihr Magen bemerkbar machte. „Oh Gott, ich glaube…", der Rest ihres Satzes ging in einem merkwürdigen Würgen unter. Ihre Hand flog an ihren Mund und ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Blaise fand dieses Bild so erheiternd, dass sein Zorn für eine Weile verrauchte. „Siehst du…", war sein gelassener Kommentar.

Ginny schluckte noch ein paar Mal. Zum Glück kam es doch nicht dazu, dass sie sich ihre gestrigen verhängnisvollen Drinks noch einmal anschauen musste. Dafür beschloss nun ihr Kopf sich bei ihr zu melden. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie und sie ließ sich aufstöhnend wieder ins Bett fallen.

Blaise musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. „Ist das dein erster Kater?"

Ginnys Antwort bestand in einem gequälten Aufstöhnen.

Blaise schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und fuhr sich durch sein verstruppeltes Haar. Was sollte er bloß mit ihr anstellen? Eigentlich sollte er sauer auf sie sein, aber offensichtlich war sie wütend auf ihn. Sollte er jemals verstehen, was in weiblichen Wesen vor sich geht, schwor er sich ein Buch darüber zu schreiben. Blaise beschloss, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, in diesem Zustand vernünftig mit ihr zu reden. Vielleicht sollte er ihr erstmal einen Trank gegen den Kater aus dem Krankenflügel holen.

Er stand auf um sich seine Hose anzuziehen. Während er die letzten Knöpfe schloss hörte er Ginny leise hinter sich sagen: „Danke, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast."

Schweigend ging er zum Bett zurück und setzte sich neben sie. Sie lag immer noch in der gleichen Pose da. Ihre Klamotten waren verknittert und ihre Haare waren auf dem Kissen verteilt. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und die Stirn in Schmerzen gerunzelt. Es tat ihm Leid, dass sie solche Schmerzen hatte. Natürlich war sie selbst dafür verantwortlich, aber wenn er Draco Glauben schenken konnte, hatte sie nur so viel getrunken, weil er mit einem anderen Mädchen verschwunden war. Noch dazu schien sie sich über die Konsequenzen ihres Alkoholexzesses nicht im Klaren gewesen zu sein.

Sanft strich er über ihre Wange und beugte sich über sie. In langsam kreisenden Bewegungen begann er ihre Schläfen zu massieren. Er bemerkte, wie sie sich langsam entspannte.

Leise fuhr sie fort: „Es tut mir leid, was ich da auf dem Gang zu dir gesagt habe. Es war gelogen." Ginny fuhr sich nervös über die Lippen. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie zu diesem Geständnis bewegt hatte, aber sie musste es ihm einfach sagen. Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, sodass sie Blaise nicht lächeln sehen konnte. „Ich weiß.", war seine leise Antwort.

Ginny schlug die Augen auf und er sah Tränen in ihnen schimmern. „Ich war so dumm…", er musste sich anstrengen um sie zu verstehen. Seine Finger verließen ihre Schläfen und er fing eine Träne auf, die sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel gelöst hatte. „Ja, wahrscheinlich warst du das.", sagte er grinsend. Ginny schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter, musste aber auch grinsen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Ginny flüsternd.

„Jetzt? Jetzt hole ich dir erstmal einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen… Und dann? Frühstück im Bett?"

„Das klingt himmlisch!", sie lächelte.

Blaise lachte gut gelaunt auf und erhob sich. Er zog sich schnell sein Hemd über. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.", mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus der Tür und Ginny konnte sich nun alleine in ihrem Elend suhlen.

Während Blaise durch die Gänge von Hogwarts lief, wurde ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie herrlich ein Sonntagmorgen sein konnte. Sonntagmittag, verbesserte er sich. Es musste schon fast halb Eins sein. Die ganze Zeit hatte er das Bild eines verwuschelten rothaarigen Mädchens vor sich, das ihn anlächelte. In diese Gedanken versunken vergaß er sogar eine Gruppe Erstklässler, die an ihm vorbeigingen, finster anzuschauen, wie es sich eigentlich für einen ordentlichen Slytherin gehörte.

Ginny hatte zugegeben, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hat!

Blaise fragte sich, wann er sich das letzte Mal derart zufrieden gefühlt hatte.

Ginny stöhnte noch einmal auf. Wie konnte ihr Kopf nur derart schmerzen?

Es war als würde ein Gnom neben ihr stehen und fortwährend einen Gummihammer auf ihren Schädel niedersausen lassen. Sie schwor sich in ihrem weiteren Leben keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr anzurühren. Hoffentlich kam Blaise bald wieder und hatte den ersehnten Trank dabei.

Blaise! Ginny vergaß für Sekunden ihre Kopfschmerzen und dachte an seinen warmen Atem, der über ihre Haut gestrichen hatte, als er ihre Schläfen massiert hatte. Sogar bei der Erinnerung daran bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Sie war froh, ihm gesagt zu haben, dass sie gelogen hatte, als sie ihre Gefühle verleugnet hatte.

Sie dachte an den vergangenen Abend zurück und was genau passiert war. Sie wusste noch, dass Blaise mit einem Mädchen aus Slytherin verschwunden war. Wohlgemerkt einer ziemlich Tussie, geschminkt bis zum geht nicht mehr und dieser arrogante Blick! Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Gleich darauf bereute sie diese unüberlegte Aktion, als sich ihre Kopfschmerzen mit einem heftigen Stechen wieder meldeten.

Sie hatte bei Draco gesessen und ziemlich viel getrunken… Und dann?

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Sie erinnerte sich nur noch daran, dass sie irgendwann in Blaises Armen gelegen hatte und sich sehr wohl gefühlt hatte. Aber was war mit diesem blonden Mädchen los gewesen?

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Blaise kam herein. Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und schwenkte eine kleine Flasche mit blauem Inhalt. Ginny richtete sich erleichtert auf und schluckte eilig die bittere Flüssigkeit. Sie verzog den Mund und reichte ihm das leere Fläschchen wieder. „Danke!", würgte sie hervor und legte sich wieder hin. Blaise stellte den Korb mit Essen, den er noch aus der Küche organisiert hatte neben das Bett und zog sich seine Schuhe wieder aus, um sich aufs Bett setzen zu können.

„Ich hab Frühstück mitgebracht.", er zog den Korb mit aufs Bett und breitete seine Beute aus. Ginny, die sich nach dem Trank um einiges besser fühlte, richtete sich auf und betrachtete erstaunt die ganzen leckeren Dinge, die sich vor ihr auftaten.

Nahezu schweigend frühstückten sie. Nachdem Ginny den letzten Happen Toast in sich geschoben hatte legte sie sich wieder hin und blickte an die Decke.

Wie sollte das mit Blaise und ihr nun weiter gehen? Waren sie nun ein Paar?

Sie schielte zu ihm herüber. Er räumte gerade die Überreste ihres Frühstücks zurück in den Korb. Dann legte er sich neben sie und starrte ebenfalls an die Decke.

Schweigend blieben sie einige Minuten liegen. Blaise hielt es nicht mehr aus. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und nahm ihre in die Seine.

Ginnys Bauch kribbelte und sie spürte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Ihr wurde bewusst, wie viel ihr an dieser Geste lag.

„Meinst du, es wird funktionieren?", Ginnys Stimme hörte sich in ihren Ohren seltsam belegt an.

Blaise fragte nicht, was sie meinte. Er hatte sich die gleiche Frage schon selbst gestellt.

„Ich weiß es nicht…", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und zog sie an sich. Er küsste sie so zärtlich, dass Ginny glaubte, sich aufzulösen und mit der Matratze zu verschmelzen. Seine Lippen fuhren leicht, wie Schmetterlingsflügel über ihren Mund und sein Atem vermischte sich mit ihrem.

Blaise konnte nicht darüber nachdenken, ob das, was er tat, richtig oder falsch war. Nicht solange er ihr so nahe war.

Seine Hand fuhr zärtlich durch ihr Haar, das noch völlig durcheinander vom Schlafen war. Sie hob ihren Kopf seinem entgegen, um den Kuss zu intensivieren. Er lächelte leicht, als er mit der Zungenspitze über ihre Unterlippe fuhr.

Ginny zitterte.

Er löste sich langsam von ihr und betrachtete ihr Gesicht, als würde er versuchen, sich jeden Zentimeter einzuprägen. Ginny lächelte und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte sich hier in seinen Armen so wohl und geborgen, dass ihr die Realität wie in große graue Wolken verschleiert und seltsam weit entfernt vorkam.

Erst zwei Stunden später schafften sie es, den Raum der Wünsche ordentlich angekleidet zu verlassen.

Als Blaise den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betrat, war er sich sicher, dass Draco ihn breit grinsend begrüßen würde, oder wenigstens sich selbst zu seinem kupplerischen Geschick beglückwünschen würde.

Jedenfalls hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Bellinda als Erste auf ihn zukam und ihn in den Jungenschlafsaal schickte, in dem Draco sich wohl schon seit ein paar Stunden verzogen haben musste. Sie sah dabei so besorgt aus, dass Blaise nicht lange fragte, sondern sofort nach oben ging und das Zimmer betrat.

Auf den ersten Blick schien es leer zu sein, dann entdeckte er Draco, der am Fenster saß und hinausstarrte.

„Draco? Was ist los?"

Der Blonde drehte sich um und sah Blaise mit ausdrucksloser Miene an.

Das konnte bei Draco nur bedeuten, dass er entweder verdammt wütend, oder verdammt glücklich war.

„Post von der Erzeugerfraktion…", antwortete Draco kurz angebunden.

Blaise tippte auf verdammt wütend.

* * *

So, hier ist ein neues Kapitel ;) Zwar nicht ganz sooo lang, aber ich hab mir gedacht, bevor ich euch wieder ewig wartn lass, poste ich lieber öfter mal kürzere Kapitel ... Ich denke mal, das ist auch in eurem Interesse ;)

Danke für die Reviews!!!!! Ich hoffe, ihr lasst mir auch diesmal wieder eure Meinung da. Das motiviert ungemein

Natürlich ist auch Kritik sehr willkommen!

Liebe grüße

Lalena

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blaises Miene verfinsterte sich, als Draco ihm einen zerknitterten Zettel entgegen hielt. Der Dunkelhaarige lies sich auf sein Bett fallen und faltete das Pergamentstück langsam auf.

_Draco, _

_bald ist es so weit. Du wirst noch einmal von mir benachrichtigt werden. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich deines Namens und deiner zukünftigen Bestimmung würdig erweisen wirst. _

_Lucius_

„Bald?" Blaise schaute auf. Draco starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch zu Dumbledore gehen.", Blaise dachte an Ginny. Was würde geschehen? Wie konnte er es verantworten, sie in diese Gefahr zu bringen? Dennoch sträubte sich in ihm alle gegen den Gedanken, sie nun, wo er sie gerade für sich gewonnne hatte, wieder aufzugeben.

Draco wandte seinen Blick seinem Freund zu. „Er muss wissen, dass es nötig ist, sich vorzubereiten. Aber wir dürfen nicht direkt mit ihm in Kontakt treten. Wenn das irgendwer rausbekommt sind wir tot."

Blaise nickte. Auch seine Mutter verlangte von ihm, dass er die Todesser bei ihrem Angriff auf Hogwarts unterstützen würde. Er seufzte. Sie wussten schon lange, dass Hogwarts das erste Ziel in einer Reihe von Anschlägen durch die Todesser war. Ihm war schon lang bewusst, dass sie Dumbledore warnen müssten. Das wichtige daran war, dass die Anhänger des dunklen Lords nicht herausbekamen, wer die Verräter in ihren Reihen waren.

„Was sagt Bell dazu?" „Sie ist unserer Meinung. Sie hat aber vor, sich öffentlich gegen die Todesser und auch ihre Eltern zu stellen." Draco verbannte jegliche Emotion aus seiner Stimme.

Blaise schwieg. Ihnen war beiden klar, dass Bellinda diesen Entschluss, wie sehr sie auch vom Orden beschützt werden würde, mit dem Tod bezahlen würde.

„Was meinst du, wann genau beginnen sie?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, wir haben noch ein paar Wochen. Sie werden sich darauf sehr gründlich vorbereiten."

Wieder wanderten Blaises Gedanken zu Ginny. Sie musste zu diesem Zeitpunkt außerhalb des Schlosses sein. Er verbot sich, daran zu denken, was wäre, wenn sie verletzt werden würde. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Also wann?", er sah Draco fragen an. Der Blonde griff nach einem Stück Pergament, das auf seinem Nachttisch lag. „Sofort. Auch der Orden braucht Zeit, um sich vorbereiten zu können."

Gemeinsam schrieben sie eine Nachricht an Dumbledore. Sie sprachen drei verschiedene Verschleierungszauber darüber, sodass man ihren Verfasser magisch nicht mehr ermitteln konnte. Realistischer Weise hegten beide keinen Zweifel daran, dass Dumbledore dennoch in der Lage war, den Absender herauszubekommen. Sie waren sich einig, dass sie dies wohl oder übel in Kauf nehmen müssten. Würde Dumbledore sie direkt auf diesen Brief ansprechen, könnten sie ihm ihre Situation immer noch erklären.

Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro, als eine hellbraune Eule vor seinem Fenster landete und mit ihrem Schnabel dagegen klopfte. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zuberstabs öffnete sich das Fenster und die Eule flog zu ihm auf den Schreibtisch. Der alte Zauberer band ihr die Nachricht vom Bein und begann sie zu lesen.

Als er wieder aufschaute war sein Blick grimmig. Er wandte sich an eines der Portraits. „Mrs. Hotkins, würden sie bitte Severus, Minerva und Mr. Potter zu mir ins Büro bitten."

Die junge Frau im Portrait nickte rasch und verschwand aus ihrem Rahmen.

Nur eine Sekunde später ertönte ein Klopfen an der Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters. Severus Snape trat ein. Sein Blick war düster. „Professor, ich habe leider schlechte Neuigkeiten…"

Dumbledore unterbrach ihn „Ja, Severus. Ich habe da so einen Verdacht…" er reichte Professor Snape das Pergament, das vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

Der Schwarzhaarige las es durch und blickte den Schulleiter mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Von wem…?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung." „Warum versuchen sie es nicht herauszufinden?" Dumbledore setzte sich in seinen Sessel und legte seine Hände auf die Armlehnen. „Ich habe den Verdacht, dass diese Nachricht von einem Kind eines Todessers kommt. Sie war Anonym. Da ich bezweifle, dass derjenige nur vergessen hat, sie mit seinem Namen zu unterzeichnen, gehe ich davon aus, dass derjenige nicht wollte, dass wir wissen, wer seine eigenen Eltern verrät. Darum beschloss ich mich bei dir abzusichern, dass die Nachricht keine Falle ist." „Nein, es stimmt. Die Todesser bereiten sich auf den Angriff auf Hogwarts nun gezielt vor. Sie werden vermutlich in ein bis zwei Wochen so weit sein."

In diesem Moment klopfte es ein weiteres Mal an der Tür. „Treten sie ein, Minerva!" Professor McGonagall sah aus, als wäre sie etwas aus der Puste. „Mrs. Hotkins sagte mir, dass sie mich dringend sprechen wollten?"

„Ja, so ist es. Setz dich, Minerva. Wir haben viel zu besprechen. Morgen werden wir eine Lehrerversammlung abhalten, Ich bitte sie, allen Lehrern bescheid zu sagen. Mr. Potter wird sich in einigen Minuten zu uns gesellen."

„Aber Albus! Was ist denn geschehen?" Minerva blickte ihn fragend an.

„Die Todesser werden Hogwarts angreifen."

Blaise und Draco gingen gemeinsam zum Abendessen. Den ganzen Nachmittag über hatten sie sich Pläne gemacht, wie sie sich an dem Tag verhalten würden, an dem die Todesser Hogwarts stürmen würden. Nun, da sie von so vielen Schülern umgeben waren, konnten sie nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Als sie sich dem Eingang der großen Halle näherten, erblickte Draco Harry, der mit Ron ebenfalls auf dem Weg zur großen Halle war. Automatisch wanderten seine Gedanken zu Ginny. „Sag mal Blaise, wie sieht's eigentlich mittlerweile zwischen dir und Ginny aus? Du warst heute Nacht nicht im Schlafsaal.", er musste tatsächlich grinsen, als er an die kleine Feuerfee und ihre Alkoholeskapade am vergangenen Abend dachte. Auch Blaise lächelte aufrichtig. „Ja, ich denke, du kannst uns gratulieren." Draco lachte und gab seinem besten Freund einen leichten Klaps auf den Rücken. Blaise grinste. Als sie sich an den Slytherintisch setzten, blickte er rüber zu den Gryffindors und sucht nach Ginny. Er fand sie und bemerkte, dass sie ihn ebenfalls anstarrte. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, lächelte sie ihn an, senkte dann aber schnell ihren Kopf und widmete sich ihrem Abendessen.

Blaise fühlte sich, als hätte er hunderte und aberhunderte von Krabbeltieren in seinem Bauch, die darin herumwuselten.

Er beobachtete sie weiter, bis er von einer schnarrenden Stimme abgelenkt wurde. „Na, versuchst du dein Glück bei der Weasley, Blaise?" Adrian Pucey grinste ihn höhnisch an.

Blaise zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was geht dich das an?", Blaise gefiel der Ton in Adrians Stimme überhaupt nicht. Auch Draco hob nun aufmerksam seinen Blick und beobachtete Adrian, der auf der anderen Seite von Blaise saß.

Adrian blickte Blaise wütend an. „Ich mein ja nur. Was auch immer du von ihr willst, sie lässt dich eh nicht ran!"

Blaise ballte unter dem Tisch seine Hände zu Fäusten. Dies war das einzige Anzeichen für die Wut, die ihn durchströmte. Was fiel Pucey nur ein, so über Ginny zu reden?

Bevor Blaise etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Draco zu Wort „Lass gut sein, Adrian." Seine Stimme war schneidend und jeder, der ihn hörte, verstand, dass Adrian mit seinem Zauberstab Bekanntschaft machen würde, würde er es nicht darauf beruhen lassen.

Adrians Augen blitzten auf und es sah so aus, als würde er wirklich noch etwas sagen wollen, doch nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen er Blaise in die Augen gestarrt hatte, drehte er sich weg und aß weiter.

Blaise entspannte sich nur langsam. Was genau war eigentlich damals in der Beziehung von Ginny und Adrian vorgefallen? Sie konnten nicht lange zusammen gewesen sein, da er so gut wie gar nichts davon mitbekommen hatte. Aber wieso waren sie überhaupt zusammen gewesen. Seit ein paar Minuten konnte er Adrian nicht mehr leiden.

Als er aufschaute, sah er, wie sich Ginny gerade vom Gryffindortisch erhob, um die große Halle zu verlassen. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu und lächelte ihn auffordernd an. Blaise ließ seinen Teller halbvoll stehen und verabschiedete sich kurz von Draco.

Draußen sah er Ginny auf der Treppe stehen und auf ihn warten. Er lief zu ihr die Treppe rauf, nahm sie am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich. Er lief mit ihr durch ein paar Gänge, bis sie von den Hauptwegen abgekommen waren. Als er stehen blieb, drehte er sich zu ihr herum und zog sie sofort in seine Arme.

„Ich habe dich vermisst!", flüsterte er ihr zärtlich ins Ohr. Ginny bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte. Er begann ihre Ohrmuschel zu küssen und strich mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken.

„Ich dich auch…", stöhnte sie, als sie fühlte, wie seine Zunge langsam an ihrem Hals entlang fuhr. Sie merkte, wie ihre Knie langsam unter ihr nachgaben. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern um sich festhalten zu können. Blaise lächelte an ihrem Hals. Sie schmeckte wunderbar. Ihre Haut war unter seinem Mund so warm und weich, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte, wie er jemals mit seinem Leben zufrieden hatte sein können, bevor er Ginnys Haut unter sich gefühlt hatte.

Er biss ihr zärtlich in den Hals. „Bei Merlin, Blaise! Du machst mich verrückt!", Ginny hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr klar denken zu können. Blaise lachte rau auf und schob Ginny ein paar Schritte zurück, bis sie gegen die Wand stieß. Er drückte seinen Körper gegen ihren und hob sie in dem Moment hoch, als sein Mund den Ihren fand. Seine Hände lagen unter ihrem Po, sodass er ihr in dieser Position mehr Halt geben konnte. Ginnys Hände waren in seine schwarzen Locken gefahren und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen.

Blaise löste sich von ihr und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. Er keuchte leise, als er versuchte, seinen Körper davon zu überzeugen, dass er Ginny nun nicht einfach den Rock hochschieben konnte und dann…

Ginny hielt die Augen geschlossen. Langsam lies sie ihre Finger durch seine Haare gleiten. Sie hatte es schon so verwuschelt, dass sie ab und zu hängen blieb.

Blaise bemerkte das Ziepen auf seiner Kopfhaut und es half ihm, sich zu beruhigen. Er hob den Kopf und sah Ginny, die mittlerweile ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, an. Ihre Lippen waren leicht gerötet und ihre braunen Augen blickten ihn unverwandt an. Langsam lies Blaise sie an der Wand herabgleiten, ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen.

Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist wunderschön.", flüsterte er, bevor er viele kleine Küsse auf ihr Gesicht regnen lies. Ginny lächelte. Blaise trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück. „Ich würde dich so gerne mit in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum nehmen und mich mit dir in einen gemütlichen Sessel kuscheln.", die Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Ginny blickte ihn ernst an. „Ja, ich würde gerne mit dir kommen." „Wissen es Potter und dein Bruder schon?" „Nein, ich hab noch nicht mit ihnen sprechen können. Harry war wegen irgendwas Wichtigem bei Dumbledore und Hermine hatte Ron in die Bibliothek verschleppt." „Draco ist begeistert", Blaise grinste. Ginny musste ebenfalls lachen. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich Draco Malfoy einmal sympathisch finden würde?"

* * *

Hier ist mein neustes Kapitel! Wieder etwas kürzer, aber ich wollte noch was hochladen, bevor ich in den Umzugsstress verfallen. Am 2.Oktober ziehe ich für mein Studium nach Göttingen um, und ich denke mal in der Woche davor und in der Woche dannach wird es bei mir ziemlich stressig zugehen. Also ist hier mal wieder ein eher halbes Kapitel. Aber ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel und schreibt mir trotzdem fleißig, was ihr von meinen Gedanken, die ich mir um unsere lieben Hogwartsschüler mache, haltet.  
Ich habe mir schon ganz viele Handlungsstränge ausgedacht und mir überlegt sogar einen Song in ein Kapitel mit einzubauen, weil ich schon immer mal ne Songfic schreiben wollte, aber nicht noch was neues anfangen will...  
Nun ja, wie gesagt. Reviewt bitte fleißig, auch konstruktive Kritik ist gerne gesehen.  
Ansonsten wünsch ich euch noch nen schönen Rest-September (Mit noch ganz viele Sonnentagen), weils auch so ein schöner Monat ist. g  
Liebe Grüße  
Lalena

PS: Nochmal vielen Dank an alle lieben Reviewer! Ihr seid Balsam für die Schreiberseele. Das motiviert ungemein ;)


	12. Chapter 12

So, siet geraumer zeit habe ich endlich Internet in meiner neuen Wohnung in Göttingen und ENDLICH! geht es auch mit meiner Story weiter. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen, aber sich hier einzugewöhnen nimmt doch viel Zeit in Anspruch und auch das Studium hab ich mir irgendwie entspannter vorgestellt (Da ist bei mir leider nicht viel mit "faulem Studentenleben" :( )

Aber naja, ich habs ja geschafft und ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir die Wartezeit nochmal. liebguck

So, aber nun genuggeschwafelt. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

Als Ginny eine halbe Stunde später den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum betrat, blickte sie sich suchend nach Harry um. Tatsächlich entdeckte sie ihn in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Sie ging zu ihm herüber und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Hi, Harry! Wie geht's dir?"

Harry blickte auf. „Hey, Ginny. Es geht... Und dir?"

„Hmm, gut... Was wollte Dumbledore denn von dir?"

„Tut mir leid Ginny, aber ich kann noch nicht mit dir darüber reden."

Ginny nickte. Nervös rutschte sie in ihrem Sessel hin und her.

„Weißt du, wann Ron und Hermine wiederkommen?"

Harry schüttelte abwesend den Kopf. Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wollte am liebsten durch den ganzen Raum schreien, wie glücklich sie mit Blaise war. Aber das ging natürlich nicht!

Sie musste erstmal mit ihrem Bruder und ihren Freunden sprechen. Blaise und sie hatten vereinbart, sich vorerst noch heimlich zu treffen.

Ginny beschloss zu warten und starrte in das Feuer. Bilder von Blaise erschienen in ihrem Kopf und sie musste immerwieder vor sich hinlächeln. So bemerkte sie gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging.

„Na, Ginny? Was lächelst du denn so verträumt? Bist du verliebt?" Hermine stand grinsend vor ihr. Ginny zuckte ertappt zusammen und furh sich mit der Zunge über ihre trockenen Lippen.

„Ja weißt du..."

„Verliebt? Niemals... Sie ist doch noch viel zu jung!", mischte sich Ronald ein.

Ginny hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass auch ihr Bruder schon aufgetaucht war. Nun saßen die beiden ihr gegenüber auf einem Sofa.

„Wisst ihr, ich muss euch was sagen." Ginny lächelte unsicher.

Harry hob interessiert den Kopf, Ronald runzelte die Stirn und Hermine blickte von ihrem Buch auf, das sie sich schon in den Schoß gelegt hatte.

Ginny war aufgeregt. Was würdensie sagen?

„Also... ich... ähm... Ich bin tatsächlich verliebt.", sie lächelte leicht.

Rons Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „In wen?", fragte er.

Ginny atmete tief durch. „Blaise Zabini."

Harry blickte sie an, als hätte sie gerade angekündigt, das nächste Quidditchmatch splitterfasernackt zu bestreiten. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und sah etwas zweifelnd zu ihr herüber. Ronalds Gesicht verfärbte sich von einem ungesund aussehenden weiß zu einem puterrot.

„Wie bitte?", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, wobei er sich sehr beherrschen musste, um nicht zu schreien. „Niemals! Ich... ich VERBIETE ES!", nun hatte er doch geschrieen.

Ginny verzog den Mund. „Du kannst es mir nicht verbieten, Ronald!"

„NATÜRLICH KANN ICH! Ich bin dein BRUDER!", dank Rons lautem Organ hatten sie nun die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Gemeinschaftsraumes auf ihrer Seite.

Hermine bemerkte dies als erste und versuchte die beiden zornigen Weasleys zu beruhigen.

„Hey, hört mal... wollt ihr das nicht woanders ausdiskutieren?"

„Da gibt es nichts zu diskutieren! Meine Schwester wird nicht mit einem Slytherin ausgehen. Basta!", mit diesen Worten stand Ronald auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ginny blickte ihm zornig und traurig zugleich hinterher. Sie hatte geahnt, dass es so ablaufen würde.

Wie konnte sie nur auf die irrsinnige Idee kommen, dass er Verständnis für sie hätte?

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Harry und Hermine um. Harry hatte seine Position kaum verändert. Immerhin hatte er es aber schon geschafft, seinen Mund wieder zuzuklappen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann sprang er auf und lief Ron hinterher.

Ginny blickte traurig zu Hermine. „Und? Willst du auch einfach weglaufen, weil es dir nicht passt, mit wem ich glücklich bin?", Ginnys Stimme zitterte leicht. Ihr Zorn war fast verflogen, sie war nur noch sehr traurig, da es offensichtlich war, dass weder ihre Familie, noch ihre Freunde ihre Entscheiodung akzeptieren würden.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach Ginny... Ich gönne es dir, wenn du jemanden gefundne hast, der dich glücklich macht. Aber Blaise Zabini? Der beste Freund von Malfoy? Du weißt, was er immer zu mir sagt. Ich verstehe dich nicht."

Mit diesen Worten stand auch Hermine auf, nahm ihre Bücher unter den Arm und verschwand im Schlafsaal der Mädchen.

Ginny saß in ihrem Sessel und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Ganz so hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Natürlich war ihr klar gewesen, dass die drei nicht begeistert sein würden, aber so? Wenigstens von Hermine hatte sie sich etwas Rückhalt erwartet. Auch Harry hätte ihr mehr beistehen können. Schließlich weiß er am besten, wie wichtig es ist, dass alle zusammenhalten, wo doch die Todesser und Voldemort immer stärker werden.

Sie wollt ezu Blaise gehen. Nur bei ihm konnte sie sich nun wohl fühlen. Als sie dne Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, fiel ihr ein, dass sie Blaise wohl kaum aus dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum einfach herausholen konnte. Was sollte sie tun? Sie beschloss, in die Eulerei zu gehen und ihm einfach eine Nachricht zu schicken. Sie wählte eine kleine braune Eule aus un dband eine kurze Nachricht an ihrem Fuß fest.

„_Blaise, würde dich gerne sehen. In der Bibliothek. Jetzt. G."_

Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Dort angekommen versuchte sie sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, indem sie ein wenig durch die Regalreihen lief und das eine oder andere Buch kurz durchblätterte. Das sie dabei immermehr in den hinteren, schlecht einsehbaren Teil der Bibliothek gelang, fiel ihr zuerst gar nicht auf.

„Na, Süße Ginny, wie geht es dir?"

Ginnys Hand, die gerade ein Buch ins Regal zurückstellen wollte gerfor in ihrer Bewegung. Das Buch fiel ihr aus der Hand.

Diesen Tonfall hatte sie damals so oft aus verborgenen Nischen, an denen sie vorbeigegangen war, gehört.

Sie drehte sich langsam um und blickte in das aristrokatische, attraktive Gesicht von Adrian Pucey.

„Was willst du?", Ginny vesuchte das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

Adrian grinste sie hinterlistig an, während er sich geschmeidig auf sie zubewegte.

„Warum gibst du jemand anderem, was du mir verweigert hast, süße Ginny?"

Ginny wich entsetzt zurück. Als ihr Rücken gegen das Regal stieß, geriet sie in Panik.

Wo hatte sie nur ihren Zauberstab hingepackt?

Rasch wollte sie ihn aus ihrem Umhang holen, doch in ihrer Hast verhedderte er sich.

Adrian lachte hämisch. „Wie ein kleiner Vogel mit gebrochenen Flügeln."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. „Expelliarmus!" Ihr Stab flog aus ihrer Tasche in seine ausgetreckte Hand.

Er kam noch einen Schritt näher. „Ich frage mich, ob ich dir deinen Zauberstab nicht wieder geben sollte. Das würde das Ganze spannender machen." sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Ginny blickte verzweifelt umher, nach einem Ausweg suchend. Endlich kam ihr die Idee, zu schreien. Doch Adrian schien ihren Plan erkannt zu haben, da er seine Hnad genau in dem Moment über ihren Mund legte, als sie beschloss um Hilfe zu rufen.

„Oh nein, süße Ginny. Das machen wir doch wohl besser nur unter uns aus." Seine Augen leuchteten erregt, als er sie weiter gegen das Regal drückte.

Ginny war verzweifelt. Tränen rannen ihre Wange herunter.

Er ist ein Psychopat! Was hat er nur mit mir vor?

Adrian beugte sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Wenn ich meine Hand von deinem Mund nehme, darfst du nicht schreien, verstanden? Sonst muss ich dich hart bestrafen..."

Ginny nickte verängstigt. Sie bezweifelte sowieso, dass sie überhaupt noch einen Ton herausbringen würde.

Er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund und berührte sanft ihre Haare. Ginny zuckte zusammen. „Was...", sie räuperte sich. „Was willst du?", ihr Stimme arstarb.

„Aber ist dir das denn nicht klar? Dich!", mit diesen Worten griff er fest um ihren Hinterkopf und vergrub schmerzhaft seine Fingernägel in ihrer Kopfhaut. Er zog sie grob an sich und presste seinen Mund auf den Ihren. Ginny schrie auf, doch sein Mund erstickte ihren Schrei.

Er biss ihr in die unterlippe und Ginn kamen vor Schmerz Tränen. Sie bemerkte, dass ein warme Flüssigkeit an ihrem Kinn herablief. Sie versuchte Adrian von sich wegzustoßen und hieb mit ihren Fäusten auf ihn ein.

„Stupor!", schrie eine Stimme plötzlich hinter ihr. Mit einem lauten Knall wurde Adrian von ihr weggerissen.

Ginny keuchte auf und fiel auf die Knie.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, du Bastard!", die Stimme war vor Wut verzerrt und dennoch erkannte Ginny, obwohl sie durch ihre tränenverschleierten Augen nichts sehen konnte, dass es Blaise war, der da sprach.

„Crucio!"

Als sie Adrians Schreie warnahm, blickte Ginny verwirrt auf. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, welchen Zauberspruch Blaise gerade benutzt hatte.

Sie sprang auf und stolperte auf ihn zu. „Stopp! Hör auf damit! Blaise!" Sie zog an seinem Arm. Blaise starrte mit versteinerter Miene auf Adrian, der sich auf dem Boden wälzte und Todesqualen ausstand. Seine Schreie gingen Ginny durch Mark und Bein. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Noch einmal rief sie Blaises Namen.

Dieser löste sich endlich aus seiner Starre und senkte den Zauberstab.

Er blickte zu Ginny und registrierte rasch ihre Verletzungen. Er presste die Zähne aufeinander.

Ginny konnte sich in der ersten Sekunde nicht bewegen. Sie starrte nur entsetzt in das Gesicht, das ihr in letzter Zeit so vertraut geworden war.

Dann packte sie ihn an seinem Arm. Sie hörte, wie sich Stimmen näherten. Natürlich musste man diese Schreie in der ganzen Bibliothek gehört haben.

„Blaise! Komm mit! Wir müssen hier weg!" Ginny zerrte an seinem Ärmel und tatsächlich begann Blaise hinter ihr herzulaufen. Adrian lag hinter ihnen zusammengseunken am Boden. Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.

„Schneller!", zischte Ginny. Sie zog Blaise weiter in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek, um einen großen Bogen um die Regale zu schlagen und wieder am Eingang herauszukommen.

Gerade, als sie an den Arbeitstischen vorbeikamen, auf denne noch aufgeschlagene Bücher von den Schülern lagen, die nun in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek geeilt sein mussten, hörten sie die entsetzten Schreie.

„Ein Angriff!"

„Todesser!"

„Holt sofort Hilfe!"

Ginny hörte nur noch das Blut in ihren Adern rauschen, während sie mit Blaise durch die Gänge eilte. Ihr fiel nichts anderes ein, als in die Kerker zu rennen.

Vor dem Eingang zum Slytheirngemeinschaftsraum blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu Blaise um. Der stand direkt hinter ihr und betrachtete sie immernoch genau musternd.

„Was hat er dir getan, Ginny?", eindringlich sah er sie an.

„Was er mir getan hat?", Ginnys Stimme klang hysterisch. „Um Merlins Wille, Blaise! Was hast DU getan?"

„Er hat bekommen, was er verdient hat.", Blaise antwortete ruhig.

Ginny schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Geh in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor uns jemand hier sieht, oder die Nachricht von dem Angriff hier angekommen ist.", ihre Stimme klang erstickt.

Ginny musste ihre Tränen zurückhalten.

Gerade in diesem Moment öffnete sich der Eingan zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und Draco erschien. Ginny wusste nicht, ob sie jemals so glücklich war, den blonden Slytherin zu sehen. Sehr wahrscheinlich nicht.

Sie dreht sich zu ihm.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Draco knapp, nachdem er rasch Ginnys äußere Erscheinung registriert hatte. Ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, ihr Umhang war total verrutscht, ihre Augen verquollen, ihre Lippen angeschwollen und an ihrem Kinn klebte getrocknetes Blut.

„Ich... frag ihn.", stieß sie leise hervor, drehte sich um und lief davon.

Draco wollte ihr gerade hinterherlaufen, als Blaise ihn am Ärmel festhielt. „Lass sie. Sie scheint nicht weiter verletzt zu sein. Und sie braucht Zeit, um zu verstehen, dass dieser Bastard es nicht anders verdient hatte." Draco blickte seinen Freund nachdenklich an, dann nickte er.

„Lass uns reingehen Blaise, wir müssen reden." Gerade als die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten wollten, kam ein Mädchen aus Slytherin den Ganz entlang gerannt.

„Blaise! Draco! Habt ihrs schon gehört? Adrian Pucey wurde mit einem Crucio angegriffen! Alle Lehrer suchen nach einem Eindringling!" Sie lief aufgeregt an ihnen vorbei, um die Nachricht weiter zu verbreiten.

Dracos Miene verfinserte sich. „Blaise..."

Blaise winkte ab. „Du hättest es auch getan."

Draco blickte ihn lange und ernst an. „Komm, wir reden darüber im Schlafsaal."

* * *

Ginny lief und lief. Sie rannte die Gänge des Schlosses entlang, ohne darauf zu achten, welchen Weg sie nahm.

Schließlich war sie so erschöpft, dass sie stehenbleiben musste.

Ihre Gedanken rasten.

Wie konnte Blaise soetwas einem Menschen nur antun?

Er war doch so lieb zu ihr gewesen!

Wie konnte er zu einer so grausamen Tat fähig sein?

Sie stolperte zum nächsten Toilettenraum und stieß die Tür auf. Vor den Spiegeln blieb sie stehen und starrte in ihre Spiegelbild. Im ersten Moment hätte sie geschworen, dass das nicht sie selbst war, die sie da aus dem Spiegel anblickte.

Ihre Haare waren durcheinander und standen von ihrem Kopf an. Als sie sich an den Hinterkopf faste, zuckte sie vor Schmerz zusammen.

Auch ihre Lippe war angeschwollen und man konnte noch Blut an ihrem Kinn entdecken.

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie einen Wasserhahn, um sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Der leicht metallische Geruch ihres eigenen Blutes stieg ihr in die Nase.

Würgend stürzte sie zur nächsten Toilettenkabine und übergab sich.

Als sie auf zitternden Beinen wieder vorm Spiegel stand, war das Bild, das sie abgab nur noch eine Spur erbärmlicher geworden.

Langsam ging sie rückwärts, bis sie gegen die gekachelte Wand stieß und lies sich an ihr heruntergleiten.

Wie hatte das alles nur passieren können?

Sie dachte an Blaise und ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfurh ihre Brust.

Wie konnte sie jemanden lieben, der zu einer derart unmenschlichen Tat imstande war?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Last mir doch noch bitte kurz eure Meinung da, darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen!

Liebe Grüße

Lalena


	13. Chapter 13

Here we go! Nächstes kapitel :) Ich hoffe, die Wartezeit war diesmal in Ordnung! (Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich das Kapitel schon vor zwei Wochen fertig, aber ich habe den Schluss nochmal total umgekrempelt... )

Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen !!

* * *

Chapter 13

Draco schloss die Tür des Schlafsaales hinter Blaise ab. Er drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund, der schon auf seinem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte, um.

„Was ist passiert?", Draco lehnte sich gegen den Bettpfosten.

„Pucey hat sie angegriffen. Er hat sie gegen ihren Willen geküsst und wer weiß, was noch passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht eingegriffen hätte.", Blaises Stimme klang seltsam verzerrt. Er betrachtete angestrengt die Verziehrungen an der Decke. Er musste sich konzentrieren, um die Wut, die bei der Erinnerung an die Situation, die er in der Bibliothek vorgefunden hatte, in ihm hochstieg, zu unterdrücken.

„Ein Crucio, Blaise...", Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich bereue es nicht!", zischte Blaise.

Der Blonde betrachtete seinen Freund nachdenklich. Er wusste, dass auch Blaise in seiner Jugend den ein oder anderen Crucio zur Strafe von seinen Eltern abbekommen hatte. Bei ihm selbst war es nicht anders gewesen. Darum hatte auch Blaise ganz genau gewusst, was er Adrian mit diesem Fluch antun würde.

Draco konnte nachvollziehen, dass Blaise sehr wütend sein musste. Er hatte Ginnys Verletzungen gesehen, die Adrian ihr zugefügt hatte.

„Du hättest es auch getan.", meldete sich Blaise wieder vom Bett.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich den leichten hoffnungsvollen Ton in seiner Stimme nur eingebildet hatte.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hätte ich es auch getan.", Draco war sich lange nicht so sicher in dem, was er sagte, wie es klang. Aber er wollte nicht, dass Blaise mit Selbstzweifeln haderte und sich vielleicht noch einredete, dass er doch mehr von seinen Eltern geerbt hatte, als ihm lieb war.

„Wird er sich erinnern können?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", Blaises Stimme klang seltsam leer.

„Du hast ein Problem, wenn er sich erinnert."

„Ja..."

„Wann?" Dracos grimmiger Blick wanderte zum Fenster.

„Heute nacht. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Schmiere stehst, aber ich kann es verstehen, wenn du nicht..."

„Ich werde mitkommen." Draco ließ sich ebenfalls auf sein Bett fallen.

Eine Weile sagten sie nichts.

„Meinst du, sie wird es verstehen?", Blaise drehte seinen Kopf, um Draco anschauen zu können.

Dieser starrte weiter an die Decke. „Ich weiß es nicht."

* * *

Ginny hatte es geschafft sich wieder einigermaßen herzurichten. Sie hatte einen Abschwellzauber auf ihre Lippen und ihre Augen angewandt und sich mit einem Zauber die Haare geglättet. Sie blickte noch einmal in den Spiegel. Man sah ihr von den Ereignissen in der Bibliothek nichts mehr an.

Sie atmete tief durch und verließ den Toilettenraum. Etwa zehn Minuten später betrat sie den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

„Ginny! Da bist du ja!", Hermine kam ihr entgegen gerannt. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

„Was? Wieso?", Ginny war ehrlich verwirrt.

Hermine brachte sie zu einer Sitzecke, in der auch schon Harry und Ron saßen. Von dem Streit am Vormittag ließen sie sich nichts anmerken. Sie machten viel eher einen erleichterten Eindruck.

„Wahrscheinlich ist ein Todesser hier in Hogwarts.", Ron klang panisch.

Ginny zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Sie bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und angemessen überrascht auszusehen.

„Was? Was ist denn passiert?"

„Es hat einen Angriff auf einen Schüler gegeben. In der Bibliothek. Es wurde ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch benutzt. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, dass du auch in der Bibliothek warst und da niemand wusste, wo du steckst...", meldete sich Harry zu Wort.

Ginny schüttelte leicht den Kopf und blickte die drei erschrocken an. „Nein, davon habe ich nichts mitbekommen. Ich war draußen, ein wenig spazieren."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete sie skeptisch. „Ist es nicht etwas zu kalt draußen, um nur in deinem dünnen Umhang spazieren zu gehen?"

Ginny blinzelte verwirrt zu ihr herüber. „Äh... nein, es war warm genug... ging schon", nuschelte sie vor sich hin. Bei Merlin, sie war eine erbärmliche Lügnerin.

Ron kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hast du dich etwa mit diesem Zabini getroffen? Ich habe doch gesagt, dass..."

„Nein, habe ich nicht, Ronald! Lass mich damit bitte in Ruhe. Ich möchte nicht mit euch darüber sprechen.", Ginny stand auf und lief in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Letztendlich war es Will, der Ginny dazu überredete, zum Abendessen zu gehen. Obwohl Professor McGonagall angeordert hatte, dass alles Schüler zu erscheinen hatten, wollte Ginny sich um dieses Abendessen drücken. Doch Will hatte sie so lange bearbeitet, bis sie nachgegeben hatte. Als sie gemeinsam zur großen Halle gingen, fiel Ginny auf, dass sie Will noch gar nichts von ihrer Beziehung zu Blaise erzählt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin fühlte sie einen Stich im Bauch.

Hatte sie überhaupt noch eine Beziehung zu ihm?

Wollte sie sich überhaupt noch mit ihm treffen?

Ginny zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. „Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Schwester, Will?"

Will schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Leider nicht sehr gut. Meine Eltern verzweifeln langsam. Sie haben sie sogar eingesperrt.", seine Stimme klang erstickt.

Ginny legte sanft einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Will.", sie wusste nicht, was sie weiter sagen sollte.

Nachdem sie ihr Abendessen beendet hatten, Ginny hatte so gut wie nichts angerührt, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und bat um Ruhe.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Ich muss Ihnen leider eine erschreckende Nachricht überbringen. Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass es schon viel erfahren haben, aber dennoch möchte auch ich einige Worte dazu verlieren. Heute wurde in der Schulbibliothek ein Schüler mit dem Unverzeihlichen Folterfluch, dem Cruciatus-Fluch, angegriffen. Wir gehen davon aus, dass sich eine fremde Person in das Schloss geschlichen hat. Aber leider besteht auch die Möglichkeit, das sich der Täter unter uns befindet. Darum ist es wichtig, dass sie in Zukunft immer zu Zweit und niemals ohne ihren Zauberstab unterwegs sind. Desweiteren bitte ich Sie, die abendlichen Sperrzeiten noch genauer einzuhalten, als Sie dies sowieso schon tun. Da der angegriffene Mr.Pucey noch nicht das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hat, kann er uns noch keine Angaben über seinen Angreifer machen. Besuche im Krankenflügel sind nicht gestattet. Nun bitte ich Sie, in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht.", damit setzte sich Dumbeldore wieder und die Schüler begannen aufzustehen und sich auf den Weg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu machen.

* * *

Auch Ginny erhob sich, um schnell wieder in den Schlafsaal zu kommen. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und seltsam leer. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen und nicht über Blaise nachdenken.

Doch Blaise, der sie während des ganzen Essens genau beobachtet hatte, hatte andere Pläne. Als er sah, wie sie sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum machte, eilte er ihr hinterher. Als er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie unbeobachtet waren, zog er sie schnell, bevor sie reagieren konnte, in ein Klassenzimmer, dessen Tür zum Glück offen war.

Ginny erschrak und begann um sich zu treten, als sie auf einmal von hinten gepackt und in den dunklen Raum gezogen wurde. Schnell legte Blaise seine Hand auf ihren Mund und begann beruhigend auf sie einzureden „Ruhig, Ginny! Ich bins nur. Hör auf mich zu treten!"

Als Ginny realisierte, wer sie da festhielt, versteifte sie sich. Trotzdem begann sich ihr Herzschlag wieder zu normalisieren und ihr Adrenalinhaushalt regulierte sich langsam wieder.

Blaise nahm die Hand von ihrem Gesicht und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ihre Augen hatten sich so weit an das schummrige Licht gewöhnt, dass sie sich gut erkennen konnten.

Blaise suchte in Ginnys Gesicht nach einem Zeichen von Ablehnung. Doch diese blickte ihn nur ausdruckslos an. Sie machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu und wollte wieder aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwinden, doch Blaise stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Ginny... Bleib hier. Ich muss mit dir reden. Bitte..." Ginny blickte zu ihm auf. Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht und seine Augen, die sie flehend anblickten.

„Blaise, ich... Ich meine... Weißt du, was du getan hast?" Ginnys Stimme klang verzweifelt. Blaise presste seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich aufeinander. „Er hatte es verdient. Ich bereue es nicht. Verdammt Ginny, er hätte dich fast vergewaltigt!" Blaise ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Ginny zuckte zusammen. Sie wusste, dass Blaise recht hatte. Wäre er nicht dazwischen gekommen, hätte alles Mögliche passieren können. Sie hätte keine Chance gehabt, sich alleine gegen Pucey zu wehren. Sie senkte den Kopf und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich verleugne nicht, wer ich bin, Ginny. Die Frage ist nur, ob du damit Leben kannst, oder ob du mich dafür verachtest.", Blaise fürchtete ihre Antwort. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn er sie verlieren würde. Sie war ihm wichtiger geworden, als alles, was ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatte. Angespannt beobachtete er sie.

Ginny hob den Kopf. Sie blickte ihn durch tränenverschleierte Augen an. „Ich verachte dich nicht, Blaise. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich damit Leben kann. Ich habe dich ganz anders kennengelernt und nun weiß ich nicht, was ich denken soll. Verstehst du?"

Blaise blickte sie verbittert an "Ich verstehe dich." Seine vorherige Frage hing immernoch unbeantwortet im Raum.

Eine Träne rann über Ginnys Wange. Blaise hob zögernd die Hand und wischte sie mit einem Finger fort. Das sie nicht vor ihm zurückschreckte beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Zumindest hatte sie keine Angst vor seiner Berührung. Ginny blickte wieder zu ihm auf. "Ich weiß es nicht Blaise. Ich hab mich in dich verliebt und dennoch weiß ich nicht, ob ich damit umgehen kann." Sie machte einen Schritt zurück, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ganz aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwand.

Blaise versuchte gar nicht erst sie zurückzuhalten.

Er seufzte tief auf und lies sich auf ein Pult sinken.

Sie hatte ihm gerade gestanden, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte!

Zu dem Schmerz in seiner Brust gesellte sich eine schier unermessliche Freude. Aber wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Er wusste, was er war. Seine Eltern hatten ihn zu einem Todesser erzogen und obwohl er diese Laufbahn niemals angestrebt hatte, so wusste er auch, dass er die schwarze Seite seiner Seele niemals loswerden würde.

Er fragte sich, was er hätte tun sollen? Adrian verprügeln? Darin hätte er niemals Befriedigung gefunden. Kein Schmerz, den Blaise ihm mit seinen Fäusten hätte zufügen können, hätte ausgereicht. Die Befriedigung, die der Crucio mit sich brachte war eine bittersüße Erfahrung für Blaise. Er wusste, dass Pucey es verdient hatte und er bereute seine Tat nicht, dennoch war es das erste Mal gewesen, dass Blaise den Crucio gegen einen Menschen benutzt hatte.

Im Grunde fand er es selbst erschreckend, zu was er offensichtlich fähig war.

Blaise begann seine Stirn zu massieren. Schon seit ein paar Stunden hatte er schier unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen.

Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er nichts tun könnte, um Ginny wieder endgültig für sich zu gewinnen. Sie musste selbst versuchen damit klarzukommen. Er fürchtete sich vor ihrer Entscheidung. Dennoch wusste er auch, dass es keinen Sinn hatte ihr zu versprechen, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommen würde. Das konnte er nicht garantieren.

Seufzend verließ der Slytherin den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zu Draco. Sie mussten noch ein paar Details für ihr nächtliches Vorhaben besprechen. Heute Nacht würden sie in den Krankenflügel einbrechen und Puceys Gedächtnis verändern.

Blaise fragte sich, was Ginny wohl dazu sagen würde? Natürlich war eine Gedächtnisveränderung ebenfalls etwas, das nicht gerade eine freundliche Umgangsformen darstellte.

Dennoch hatte er keine andere Wahl.

* * *

Soho, schreibt mir doch bitte brav eure Meinung, ich würde mich sehr über Lob und Kritik freuen!

Liebe Grüße

Lalena


	14. Chapter 14

Jahaaaa! Es geht noch weiter! Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht arg enttäuscht von mir, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe... Aber dafür gibts nun was Neues! 

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Kapitel! Ich danke euch, für die lieben Reviews! Danke an meine treuen Leser! Ihr seid Gold wert!

So, nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 14

Als Draco und Blaise sich aus ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum schlichen, war es schon nach Mitternacht. Blaise hatte am Nachmittag extra noch einmal mit den Vertrauensschülern, die in dieser Nacht Aufsicht hatten, gesprochen und ihre Route ein wenig geändert. Somit dürfte ihnen zumindest kein Schüler in die Quere kommen. Doch sie hatten das Problem, dass auch die Lehrer so kurz nach dem Angriff in Alarmbereitschaft waren. Sie mussten also davon ausgehen, dass jemand bei Adrian war und er nicht alleine im Krankenflügel lag. 

Aus diesem Grund musste Draco für ein Ablenkungsmanöver sorgen. Blaise war seinem Freund unendlich dankbar, dass er sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte.

Die beiden Jungs blieben vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel stehen und warfen sich einen letzten Blick zu. Stumm schauten sie sich in die Augen. Sie nickten einander zu und Blaise versteckte sich in einer Nische bei der Tür, während Draco sich auf eine der Ritterrüstungen, die im Gang standen, zu bewegte. 

Blaise konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag spüren. Er hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde. Er wollte Ginny noch etwas Zeit geben und dann versuchen wieder zu ihr durchzudringen. Würde man ihn dabei erwischen, wie er versuchte, Adrians Gedächtnis zu ändern, stünden seine Chancen bei Ginny wirklich nicht mehr gut. 

Er blickte genau in dem Moment wieder auf, als Draco heftig an der Ritterrüstung zog und sie umstieß. Das Scheppern war in der Stille der Nacht ohrenbetäubend. Blaise war sich sicher, dass es niemandem, der in der Krankenstation war, entgangen sein konnte. Und tatsächlich sprang nur Sekunden später die Tür vor ihm auf. Er drückte sich weiter in die Nische und konnte gerade noch Dracos Umhangssaum sehen, als er um die Ecke verschwand. 

Professor McGonagall, die die Tür geöffnet hatte, hatte es auch gesehen. „Hier will jemand verschwinden. Severus! Kommen sie mit!" Noch während sie nach Professor Snape rief, eilte sie auch schon den Korridor entlang. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später war auch Snape aus der Tür zum Krankenflügel gekommen und ihr auf den Fersen. 

Blaise hoffte für Draco, dass er sich rechtzeitig verstecken konnte. Er selbst musste sich nun auch beeilen. Madam Pomfrey stellte nunmehr hoffentlich die letzte Gefahr dar. Langsam schob er sich auf die Tür zu und warf einen kurzen Blick in den Raum. Tatsächlich war, soweit er den kleinen Saal überblicken konnte, nur noch die Krankenschwester anwesend. Es tat ihm wirklich leid, sie mit einem Fluch belegen zu müssen. Sie hatte sich oftmals um seine Schrammen und auch einmal um einen ausgekugelten Arm von ihm gekümmert. Sie war zwar streng, aber fair.

Gerade beugte sie sich über das einzig besetzte Bett, in dem wohl Adrian Pucey liegen musste. Blaise öffnete die Tür ein wenig mehr, schob seinen Zauberstab hindurch und murmelte „Petrificus Totalus" 

Madam Pomfrey verursachte ein dumpfes Geräusch, als ihr Körper auf dem Boden aufkam. Blaise zuckte kurz vor Reue zusammen. Er schlich sich langsam an das Bett heran, auf dessen anderer Seite die gelähmte Madam Pomfrey lag. Er achtete darauf, nicht ganz aufrecht zu laufen, weil er nicht wusste, ob sie so gelandet war, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, oder ob sie auf dem Rücken lag und nur darauf wartete, dass jemand in ihrem Blickfeld erschien. Blaise kniete sich auf der anderen Seite vom Bett hin und konzentrierte sich. Er musste sicherstellen, dass er hierbei keinen Fehler machte. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wie viel von Adrians Gedächtnis er löschen wollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wollte, dass Adrian sich noch an seine Begegnung mit Ginny erinnern können sollte. Schließlich wollte Blaise nicht, dass Adrian auf die Idee kommen könnte, das Angefangene zu beenden. Dennoch zeigte ihm der brennende Hass bei jedem Gedanken an Adrian, dass er mit ihm noch nicht fertig war. Er würde Adrian sagen, dass Ginny ihm erzählt hatte, was passiert war und dass er ihn umbringen würde, wenn er sie noch einmal anrühren würde. Darum galt es, nur sein eigenes Auftreten bei dem ganzen Vorfall aus Adrians Gedächtnis zu löschen. Blaise glaubte nicht, dass Pucey Ginny beschuldigen würde, da er dann auch erklären müsste, was er mit ihr in den hinteren Gängen der Bibliothek gemacht hatte. Blaise formte seine Gedanken zu einem Bild und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Adrian. „Obliviate", murmelte er, während er vor sich sah, wie seine Gestalt aus der Szene in der Bibliothek verschwand und an seine Stelle ein großer schwarzer Schatten trat. 

Zufrieden schlich Blaise wieder zur Tür zurück. Er drückte die Tür auf, die er vorher nur angelehnt hatte und trat auf den Gang hinaus. Es war alles ruhig. Draco schien seine Sache wirklich gut gemacht zu haben. Hoffentlich hatten sie ihn nicht erwischt. Blaise machte sich auf den direkten Weg zurück in die Kerker. 

Als er entdeckte, dass Draco noch nicht zurück war, lief er im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab. Was wäre, wenn sie ihn doch erwischt hätten? Würden sie ihm seine Ausreden abnehmen? Wenn sie das Geschehen im Krankensaal bemerkten, würden sie dann vielleicht sogar Veritasserum benutzen? Blaise musste zugeben, dass sie diese Option nicht bedacht hatten. Doch Blaise war sich sicher, dass Lucius Malfoy es nicht zulassen würde, dass man seinem Sohn einen Wahrheitstrunk verabreichen würde. Zumindest nicht, wenn er es nicht selbst tat. Außerdem bestand immer noch die Chance, dass Severus ihn erwischt hatte und nicht McGonagall. Dann wäre es für Draco ein leichtes, etwas zu erfinden. Irgendwelche Vorbereitungen für den Angriff, für die er zuständig sei oder so etwas. 

Blaise lies sich rastlos in einen Sessel vor dem schon lange erloschenen Karmin fallen. 

„Draco Malfoy! Was haben sie um diese Uhrzeit alleine auf den Gängen verloren? Ausgerechnet nachdem Dumbledore alle Schüler noch einmal ausdrücklich aufgefordert hat, sich an die Schulregeln zu halten!" Professor McGonagalls Stimme war streng und kalt. Draco verzog keine Miene. Schon seit sie ihn aufgegabelt und in das Büro der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor gebracht hatten, hatte er geschwiegen und mit keiner Regung seinen Ärger über sich selbst verraten. Wie konnte er sich nur erwischen lassen. Da Snape dabei war, machte er sich keine großen Sorgen darum noch lange hier festgehalten zu werden, aber er befürchtete, dass er um eine Strafarbeit nicht herumkommen würde. „Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie mir nicht verraten wollen, was sie da draußen getrieben haben, fühle ich mich dazu verpflichtet, ihren Vater einzuschalten." Professor McGonagall starrte ihn durchdringend an. Dracos Augen blitzen auf, doch bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte, trat Severus Snape aus dem Schatten hervor und wandte sich an seine Kollegin. „Mr. Malfoy ist schon lange 17 Jahre alt und somit erwachsen. Seine Eltern zu verständigen liegt nicht mehr in unserem Zuständigkeitsbereich. Für sein Vergehen können wir nur ihn selbst bestrafen." Professor McGonagall schnaubte empört auf. „Trotzdem bestehe ich darauf, zu erfahren, warum er sich nachts durch die Gänge schleicht." 

Draco tat so, als müsse er ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Gelangweilt blickte er ihr in die Augen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und begann schelmisch zu grinsen. „Was ich dort gemacht habe, geht nur mich und Dame, die mich begleitete, etwas an." Er lächelte, als schwelge er in Erinnerungen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. 

Die Lehrerin schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Was für eine Frechheit! „Mit wem haben sie sich getroffen, Draco? Das wird noch Folgen haben!" Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, so aufgebracht war sie. 

Draco grinste sie anzüglich an. „A gentleman never tells…" McGonagall seufzte auf und drehte sich von ihm weg und blickte zu Snape herüber. „Severus, ich kann wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie sich um die Bestrafung von Mr. Malfoy kümmern werden." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Slytherin. „Eine _angemessene_ Bestrafung…" 

Severus nickte ihr höflich zu. „Davon können sie ausgehen, Minerva." Mit einem kurzen Winken entließ McGonagall Draco aus ihrem Büro. 

Lässig stand Draco auf und verließ das Büro. Seine Schritte beschleunigte er erst wieder, als er um die nächste Ecke gebogen war. Er wirkte zwar sehr beherrscht, doch sein Adrenalinspiegel begann sich gerade erst wieder zu normalisieren. Das Lügen hatte er geübt, seit er sprechen konnte. Da sein Vater gut darin war, Lügen zu durchschauen und in seinen Bestrafungen meist erbarmungslos handelte, hatte er diese Kunst perfektioniert. Nun konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass Blaise Erfolg gehabt hatte. Sonst hätte er völlig umsonst Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekommen. 

Er war schon mit einem Fuß auf den Treppen in Richtung der Kerker, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Als er sich umblickte, sah er nichts mehr, als das undefinierbare Schwarz, das den Gang neben ihm einhüllte. Draco wusste, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Mit zwei Schritten war er selbst in einer dunklen Nische verschwunden. Hatte die andere Person ihn gesehen? Schließlich war die Treppe von unten mit Fackeln beleuchtet. Er beschloss abzuwarten. Seine Geduld wurde belohnt, als sich wenige Zeit später ein Schatten aus dem Gang löste und an der Treppe vorbeihuschte. Draco wünschte sich, dass er sie nicht erkannt hätte, denn dann hätte er seinen Weg einfach weiter fortgesetzt. Doch die roten Haare und die kleine Gestalt ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass sich Ginny Weasley hier auf den Gängen herumschlich. 

Ginny war auf dem Weg zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie hatte fast zwei Stunden auf dem Astronomieturm verbracht. Sie hatte einfach nicht einschlafen können. Dauernd musste sie an Blaise und an den vergangenen Tag denken. Da sie wusste, dass es keinen geheimnisvollen Angreifer gab, hatte sie beschlossen, das Risiko, erwischt zu werden, auf sich zu nehmen, um ihrer Ruhelosigkeit zu entkommen. 

Es hatte nicht wirklich viel geholfen.

Bevor sie realisierte, dass das leise Geräusch hinter ihr Schritte waren, legte sich auch schon eine Hand auf ihren Mund und sie wurde in eine angrenzende Besenkammer gedrängt. 

_Pucey!_ War ihre erster Gedanke und sie begann wild um sich zu schlagen. Sie versucht in die Hand zu beißen, die ihr den Mund zu hielt. 

Die Person hinter ihr fluchte, verstärkte ihren Griff aber noch. „Weasley… Ginny! Hör sofort auf! Autsch! Das tut weh, verdammt!" 

Ginny hörte sofort auf, sich zu wehren und entspannte sich etwas. Als Draco seinen Griff um sie lockerte, drehte sie sich in dem engen Raum zu ihm herum. 

Ihre Augen blitzten wütend auf und sie bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in seine Brust. „Slytherins! Ihr seid unglaublich! Entführt ihr dauernd jemanden gegen seinen Willen in Klassenzimmer und sogar Besenkammern?" sie fuchtelte mit ihrer anderen Hand in Richtung der Regal hinter ihr. 

Draco legte seine Hand wieder fest über ihren Mund. „Sei still! Oder willst du, dass man uns hier findet?" 

Ginnys Zorn war keineswegs verraucht, aber sie nickte kurz. Draco lies sie los. „Was hast du hier überhaupt zu suchen? Wieso schleichst du dich nachts durch die Gegend?" 

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern „Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht. Außerdem kann ich dich das genauso fragen." 

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Blaise würde es nicht gefallen, dass sie nachts alleine durch das Schloss wanderte. „Ich bring dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum.", sagte er bestimmt und öffnete die Kammer leise. 

Ginny wollte schon widersprechen, seufzte dann aber lautlos auf und folgte ihm langsam. 

Draco war sich sicher, dass er sie auf dem ganzen Weg leise vor sich hermurmeln hörte. „…völlig hilflos, oder was?... Slytherinbodyguard? Völlig übertrieben… unglaublich… doch kein kleines Mädchen mehr…" 

Der Slytherin unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Noch vor einem Monat hätte sie vielleicht seine Meinung geteilt, dass man sie eher vor Blaise hätte schützen müssen. 

Als sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stehen blieben drehte er sich zu ihr herum. „Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden mit deinem Eskort-Service." Ginny schnaubte. „Pff…"

Als er sich umdrehte und gehen wollte, fiel Ginny etwas ein. „Draco! Warte mal!", rief sie leise. Der Blonde drehte sich überrascht um. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben. 

„Hör mal, ich brauche deine Hilfe, bei der Suche nach einem schwarzmagischen Fluch. In Hogwarts gibt es kein Buch, das etwas über ihn hergibt und auch die Lehrer, einschließlich Dumbledore, haben keine Ahnung was zu machen ist." Draco verstand schnell, was sie von ihm wollte. „Du willst, dass ich bei meinen Eltern etwas darüber herausfinde." Ginny nickte. „Dein Vater hat doch sicher eine große Bibliothek. Aber ich würde es auch verstehen, wenn du mir nicht helfen willst… Aus welchen Gründen auch immer...", Ginnys Stimme versagte ihr fast. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie vor diesem Gespräch ein wenig angst gehabt hatte. Und im Nachhinein kam ihr die Idee, Malfoy darauf anzusprechen, wenn sie alleine waren, nicht mehr so glorreich vor. „Ich meine… du wirst schon deine Gründe haben….", endete sie schnell. 

Draco betrachtete sie schweigend. Er überlegte rasch, bis er schließlich innerlich aufseufzte. „Schreib mir genau auf, worum es sich handelt, ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Draco erneut um, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen. 

Obwohl er schon ein paar Schritte gegangen war, hörte er das leise _Danke_, das sie hinter ihm flüsterte, bevor sie sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum begab. 

Als Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betrat, fand er Blaise ruhelos auf und abgehend vor.

„Bei Merlins Bart! Wo bist du so lange gewesen? Haben sie sich erwischt? Was ist passiert?" 

Draco hob eine Hand um seinen Redefluss zu stoppen. „Nicht aufregen. Sie haben mich zwar erwischt, aber ich habe nur ne Strafarbeit von Snape bekommen. Wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?" Blaise entspannte sich sichtlich. „Tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir bestraft wurdest.", Draco nahm dies mit einem knappen Nicken zur Kenntnis. „Bei mir ist alles gut gegangen. Es dürfte eigentlich keine Probleme geben. Aber sie werden mitbekommen, dass jemand da war, da ich Madam Pomfrey verfluchen musste." 

Draco ging zum Kamin und starrte, wie nur kurze Zeit zuvor Blaise, in die Glut. „Auf meinem Rückweg bin ich auf den Rotschopf gestoßen", sagte er leise. 

„Was?" Blaise fuhr auf. „Wo? Alleine? Was hat sie um diese Zeit auf den Gängen zu suchen?" 

Draco unterdrückte ein kleines Lächeln. Am Tonfall seines Freundes konnte man eindeutig erkennen, dass es Blaise gar nicht passte, dass sein kleiner Wildfang nachts alleine durch das Schloss spazierte. „Ich habe sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht." 

Blaise nickte dankbar. Was sollte er nur mit Ginny anstellen? Er merkte selbst, dass sein Instinkt, sie in einen Raum einzusperren, für den nur er einen Schlüssel besaß, absolut lächerlich war. Wie konnte sie nur jeden seiner Gedanken so beherrschen? Sie machte ihn verrückt. Und noch schlimmer: Sie ließ ihn unkonzentriert werden. Auch vorhin, als er eigentlich alle seine Gedanken und Sinne beisammen hätte haben sollen, hatte sie sich dauernd in seinen Kopf geschlichen. Würden die Todesser Hogwarts angreifen, musste er sichergehen, dass sie in Sicherheit ist, sonst würde er sich nicht auf den Kampf konzentrieren können. 

Blaise seufzte tief auf und legte Draco die Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass uns noch für ein paar Stunden schlafen gehen. Sonst kriegen wir morgen vom Unterricht gar nichts mit." Draco stimmte ihm zu und gemeinsam verschwanden sie in ihrem Schlafsaal.

* * *

Sodele, das wars mal wieder. Wie immer würd eich mich sehr über eure Meinung freuen! Wie fandet ihr das Kapitel? Zu Übertreieben? Zu langweilig? Sagts mir!

Ich wünsche euch noch ne schöne Osterwoche und drücke euch die Daumen beim Eiersuchen :) 

Liebe Grüße

Lalena 


End file.
